Your House
by Jersey07
Summary: Adam doit se trouver un logement. Don Flack se propose de l'héberger. Mais la colocation révêle parfois bien des surprises... SLASH/DON-ADAM/VIOLENCE et TORTURE.
1. Chapter 1

Adam composa un énième numéro de téléphone, non sans gêne. Il détestait se retrouver dans un cas de force majeure où la situation lui échappait complètement. Il avait déjà téléphoné à Stella, qui ne pouvait pas l'aider. Pas plus que Danny et Lindsay, déjà bien encombrés par la présence de leur nouveau-né. Hawkes n'était pas en ville pour le moment et Mac ? Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ne restait donc plus que Don Flack à contacter. Trois sonneries passèrent avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

-'Flack' dit-il de sa voix autoritaire habituelle.

-'C'est Adam. J'te dérange ?' demanda-t-il ensuite, conscient de l'heure tardive à laquelle il appelait. Pourtant, il trouva un interlocuteur réceptif et patient, contrairement aux autres, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu compte tenu du caractère de Flack.

-'Non pas du tout. Que se passe-t-il, vieux ?'

Bien qu'il hésitait à lui en parler, il savait que son cellulaire n'avait presque plus de batterie et devait faire vite, sous peine de finir au mieux, sa nuit à l'hôtel et au pire, en pleine rue.

-'Bah j'ai plus d'appart'. Les voisins ont eu des souris et des cafards et la société de nettoyage a tout enduit de produits et de gaz toxiques.'

Il sentit le silence lourd envahir leur conversation et entendit comme un froissement, conscient que Flack se relevait dans son fauteuil.

-'T'es où là ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix paraissant inquiète.

-'Au carrefour d'Amsterdam Avenue et de la 2e. J'ai pris un sac et quelques affaires mais j'sais pas vraiment où aller... j'suis raide pour l'hôtel mais j'peux me trouver un ptit coin pour passer la nuit' continua-t-il, essayant de persuader le Détective de l'héberger. Il s'en voulait pour ça car il avait appris à ne compter sur personne et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais Flack ne l'entendait pas du tout de la même façon et Adam pouvait ressentir dans le ton de sa voix comme une sorte d'inquiétude mal dissimulée.

-'T'es fou ? T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?! Tu vas chopper une pneumonie ! Bouge-pas, je viens te chercher'. Répondit Flack dont Adam pouvait déjà entendre les pas se diriger vers la porte.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes à l'angle de la rue et vit enfin arriver la voiture noire de son collègue qui lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer rapidement. Pour tout avouer, le jeune laborantin était gelé et il était certain d'être retrouvé congelé s'il avait passé la nuit dehors. Il tombait en effet depuis une semaine, une pluie torrentielle accompagnée d'un vent glacial. Sans un regard, Adam dit d'une voix timide :

-'Merci Flack'.

Son ami secoua la tête et ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme voyait bien l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité sur le visage de son collègue. Parfois, il avait une image de cet homme comme de celle d'un ours : un peu bourru, mal léché mais qui cachait en fait un cœur d'or. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il s'abandonna à la rêverie jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent l'appartement de l'inspecteur.

Don examina le mince sac de voyage qu'Adam avait eu le temps d'emporter et eut un petit sourire. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement qui se révéla plus lumineux et spacieux que le pensait le jeune scientifique. Les murs étaient d'un vert kaki presque brun mais les meubles étaient clairs et le salon accueillant. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce des yeux, Don prit son sac et se dirigea vers une autre pièce où Adam le suivit. Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans la chambre à coucher de Flack et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-'Pas question que tu dormes sur le canapé.' Dit simplement son ami et alors que le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, il vit le regard transperçant et déterminé de son acolyte et ne prononça pas un mot de plus, capitulant.

Son ami sortit de sa propre chambre et Adam en profita pour reprendre sa respiration et regarder tout autour de lui et essayer de mieux cerner la personnalité de Don Flack Junior. Les murs de sa chambre étaient épurés, les meubles d'un style classique. C'était ainsi qu'il le voyait le plus souvent : Simple, classique et carré. Quelqu'un qui aime les règles bien établies et par conséquent, déteste les surprises.

-'Ross, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?' demanda une voix provenant du salon. Déposant ses affaires sur la commode, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Don un peu plus distinctement qu'auparavant. Il avait enlevé son long manteau noir et portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt vert où il était écrit « I love Ireland ». Il marchait pieds nus, comme il avait apparemment l'habitude de le faire chez lui, Adam n'ayant pas trouvé trace de pantoufles ou de chaussons. Il enleva ses chaussures mais garda ses chaussettes, ne voulant pas paraître impoli. Il n'était pas chez lui, après tout. Et cette situation le gênait quelque peu.

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Don, son inquiétude s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Le jeune Détective tenait un poêlon dans sa main et la pièce sentait bon les herbes aromatiques et la sauce tomate.

-'Tu dois crever la dalle. Je prépare des pâtes arrabiata. Pendant ce temps, tu peux aller prendre une douche et te réchauffer un peu, t'es trempé comme une soupe'. Lui dit Flack sans lever les yeux de ses fourneaux.

-'Hm... ok' lui répondit simplement Adam, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était déjà pas très loquace à son habitude, surtout avec Flack qu'il ne côtoyait pas beaucoup mais cette proximité, cette « intimité » forcée le mettait un peu dans l'embarras.

-'La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite.' Lui instruit ensuite son ami.

Adam prit un boxer, un pantalon de jogging et un vieux t-shirt de son sac et s'en alla vers le fond du couloir lorsque la voix de Don le rattrapa à nouveau :

-'Oh et, Adam...'

Ce dernier se retourna, l'air toujours perplexe.

-'Fais comme chez toi.' Lui répondit Flack d'une voix chaleureuse, un sourire timide mais mutin sur le visage, qui irradia curieusement Adam d'une douceur et d'une chaleur incomparable.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Léger avertissement pour le langage et mention de maltraitance.

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices de suivre les aventures de Don et Adam ;-).

Adam ouvrit le robinet de la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude le long de son corps nu. Il se détestait parfois et se regarder dans un miroir tenait compte du miracle ou du supplice selon les jours. Son dos était barré de plusieurs longues cicatrices et ses bras témoignaient du mal qu'il s'était infligé durant son adolescence et dont il n'était pas fier. Les cicatrices ne faisaient plus mal physiquement sous l'eau bouillante, mais au fond de lui, il se demandait quand elles finiraient par se rouvrir psychologiquement. Il avait appris qu'elles n'allaient pas en guérissant mais qu'à la moindre faille, elles avaient tendance à se rouvrir et se rappeler douloureusement à lui.

La douche lui faisait le plus grand bien car elle le réchauffait mais il avait également le sentiment d'être lavé de ses erreurs passées et d'être comme purifié.

Il s'empara du shampoing qui traînait sur le rebord du plateau et commença à se savonner, remarquant qu'il portait la mention « Trois en un ». Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage : Flack était du genre à ne pas gaspiller de temps.

Il inspira à plein poumons cette odeur qu'il sentait pourtant tous les matins quand son collègue était appelé sur la même scène de crime que lui, cette odeur qui définissait typiquement Don Flack à savoir forte, musquée et enivrante.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, transporté par cette odeur et il put imaginer son collègue, voir son visage et son sourire comme il l'avait vu maintes fois dans de nombreux rêves.

Il se laissa aller à ce rêve éveillé, l'eau chaude coulant toujours plus fort en gouttes percutantes sur sa peau maintenant brûlante. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait imaginer les mains et les doigts de Don parcourir le moindre centimètre carré de peau, passer dans ses cheveux roux pour se caler derrière sa nuque. Il pouvait imaginer les lèvres rondes et charnues de son ami et collègue prendre violement possession des siennes sans qu'il n'ait une protestation. Ces mêmes lèvres qui descendraient sur sa nuque, en frôlant ce point sensible derrière son oreille gauche. Ces douces lèvres qui s'attarderaient sur son épaule, y déposant de tendres baisers fruités avant de continuer leur exploration par le sternum, le torse et les hanches d'Adam avant d'arriver...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son rêve quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit dans le miroir Flack, le regard plongé dans son poêlon.

-'P'tain Flack ! Tu peux pas frapper ?!?' Demanda Adam qui espérait qu'il n'avance pas plus ou qu'il ne lève pas les yeux sur lui.

-'Ca va petite nature, j'ai déjà vu un mec à poil, je te signale'

Adam se demandait s'il était mieux pour lui de se tourner pour cacher l'objet de sa honte mais alors exposer son intimité au su et vu de Flack, ou s'il était préférable de ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

-'Sors d'ici !' dit-il alors d'une voix menaçante que Don n'avait jamais entendue, ce qui l'inquiéta sérieusement.

-'Je te signale que c'est MA salle de bain !' répondit-il du même ton, se sentant agressé plus qu'énervé par le comportement du jeune homme.

-'P'tain Flack, t'as pas compris ? **Dégage** ! **Maintenant **!' Reprit Adam, dont le visage d'habitude si angélique avait fait place à un masque dénaturé par un rictus de rage et de colère.

Sans dire un mot et toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Don sortit de la pièce et en ferma la porte. Il prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer et dit d'une voix à peine audible :

-'Le diner sera prêt dans deux minutes'.

Puis il se retourna mais eut le temps de capter le « D'ac » étouffé provenant de la salle de bain avant d'entendre ce qui lui sembla être des sanglots qui le laissèrent sans voix et désabusé.

Le diner commençait à refroidir et pour tout avouer, Don s'en fichait complètement. Il s'était avachi dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague au lieu d'être posés sur l'écran où des joueurs de hockey se disputaient le palet. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter lorsqu'Adam avait perdu son calme, puis quand il avait vraiment crié. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur était vraiment le rictus sur son visage. Et ces sanglots qui lui étaient parvenus... il ne les avait pourtant pas imaginés.

La porte s'ouvrit à son grand soulagement et il vit un Adam apparemment en pleine forme physique, excepté ses yeux, rougis sans doute par les larmes qu'il avait du verser. Il n'osait pas regarder Don droit dans les yeux, honteux de son comportement et se planta devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même. Flack soupira lourdement, ce qui fit se lever les yeux d'Adam vers son regard qui ne trahissait ni rancœur ni colère mais seulement de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude.

-'Assieds-toi Adam, je ne mords pas' dit Flack sur un ton humoristique, un petit sourire désappointé mais plein d'espoir sur les lèvres. Le jeune laborantin s'exécuta sans lui rendre ni sourire, ni regard. Le silence inconfortable s'installa à nouveau entre eux, jusqu'au moment où Adam prit son courage à deux mains pour le briser et avança en terrain neutre.

-'C'est le match des Rangers ?' demanda-t-il, regardant l'écran mais n'osant pas poser ses yeux sur son ami.

Surpris qu'il s'y connaisse et beaucoup moins mal à l'aise que lui, Flack répondit :

-'Ouais, les meilleurs. Tu t'y connais en hockey ?' demanda-t-il aléatoirement, suivant le fil de la conversation.

Adam avait oublié l'incident survenu quelques minutes plus tôt et se laissa aller à parler d'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la peine infligée à Flack, ses larmes stupides, ses cicatrices qui semblaient s'être réveillées sous l'eau chaude...

-'Pas trop... t'sais, Phoenix, c'est plutôt les déserts que la patinoire. J'ai jamais été voir un match...'

Don n'avait pas envie de relever l'incident de la salle de bain, comme il l'appelait déjà. Il se doutait bien qu'Adam réagirait soit mal, soit esquiverait la situation. Alors il décida de jouer au jeu de son ami.

-'Tu sais quoi ? J'ai des places pour le match de vendredi. On a qu'à y aller ensemble, comme ça tu verrais ce que c'est un vrai match'.

Incrédule, Adam planta enfin son regard dans l'océan azur des yeux de Don.

-'Tu... tu m'emmènerais ? Moi ?' dit-il en bégayant, ce qui arracha un rire franc à son ami.

-'Non, la Reine d'Angleterre ! Bien sur toi ! T'en as pour combien de temps avec cette histoire de rats ?' demanda-t-il ensuite sérieusement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Adam se sente comme un intrus mais s'il voulait organiser au mieux leur « vie commune », il devait savoir combien de temps le jeune homme prévoyait de rester.

-'T'sais, demain j'peux trouver un hôtel ou quelque chose...' commença-t-il en regardant le sol avec un intérêt démesuré.

-'Pas question !' le coupa Flack. 'Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider.'

Adam eut un petit rire ironique qui étonna le Détective. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et entendit le jeune homme prononcer dans un murmure :

-'Les autres devaient pas avoir l'esprit d'équipe quand je les ai appelés. Ils me prennent pour un loser.'

Don pouvait lire dans son regard pourtant baissé un brin de peine et d'abattement.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Adam et fut heureux qu'il n'ait pas un mouvement de recul, ce qui eut le mérite de capter son attention.

-'Fais pas attention à eux. Ils se fichent un peu de toi, mais c'est pas méchant'. Dit-il, essayant d'être convainquant car il pensait vraiment que l'équipe n'avait rien de particulier contre Adam mais aimait à le charrier. Il ne comprenait cependant pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps ou l'envie de lui venir en aide mais décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Il règlerait ses comptes plus tard.

Sa phrase sembla convenir au jeune homme qui émit un faible sourire.

-'T'es un vrai ami Flack' commença Adam et le Détective attendit patiemment la suite car il savait que le laborantin n'avait pas fini. 'On peut pas dire que ça ait été mon cas...'

L'étreinte de la main de Flack se resserra sur son épaule.

-'C'est bon, t'inquiètes. T'as pété un plomb, ça arrive...'

Un ange passa alors qu'Adam essayait d'amener la conversation à une explication plus ou moins logique pour un comportement qui ne l'était pas.

-'Ouais mais j'aurais pas du te crier dessus, j'dois t'expliquer...'

Encore une fois, il fut coupé par Flack qui ne se gêna pas.

-'Tu dois rien m'expliquer. Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt.'

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, se calant juste un peu plus dans le canapé et souriant à son ami. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un en qui il pouvait vraiment avoir confiance et avec qui il pouvait partager beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Don remarqua la petite grimace qui parcourait son visage.

-'Quoi ?' demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix ne contenant aucun reproche mais plutôt une pointe d'incompréhension.

-'Ca doit être froid maintenant...'

Le jeune homme suivit Flack du regard lorsqu'il vit son aîné se lever, se diriger vers la cuisine et mélanger les pâtes égouttées à la sauce. Adam le suivit, s'attabla au comptoir en s'asseyant sur un tabouret et observa Don enfourner le plat couvert de parmesan et de gruyère avant de se retourner, un sourire magnétique aux lèvres :

-'Les avantages de la technologie moderne, mon pote'.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre !

AVERTISSEMENT : Situations sexuelles dans ce chapitre !!! A ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

-----------------------

Ils mangèrent en silence et aucun des deux ne laissa le moindre spaghetti dans son assiette.

Adam bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Don qui lui conseilla d'aller se coucher sans plus tarder, sachant qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin alors que le Détective ne prenait son service qu'à 13h.

Le jeune laborantin passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents quand il vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas son nécessaire de toilette. Il ressortit, le feu aux joues et osa à peine dévisager Don qui, habitué à cette attitude prononça un « Quoi ? » interrogateur.

-'J'ai euh... j'ai pas de brosse à dents'.

-'T'as qu'à prendre la mienne Ross, j'irai m'en acheter une nouvelle demain matin'. Répondit Flack en essuyant la dernière assiette qui traînait dans l'évier.

-'T'es sur ?' demanda un Adam encore hésitant.

-'Eh oh, j'ai pas la gale' s'exclama Flack qui s'empressa de sourire avant de voir disparaître son ami dans la pièce d'eau. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'appoint... la chambre de Flack.

Il s'installa dans les draps, prit auparavant soin d'enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon de jogging, ne sachant dormir complètement habillé. Il était étrange de se sentir confortable dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais l'odeur douce et enivrante de Don flottait tout autour de lui. Elle en était par moment intoxicante, si bien qu'il dut tourner la tête loin de l'oreiller du côté droit, où il supposait que Flack reposait chaque nuit.

Il dut rouvrir les yeux et poussa un soupir exacerbé. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à dormir cette nuit et il serait difficile d'expliquer à son ami la raison de cette nuit blanche. Il se sentait des plus troublés.

Même si sa vie affective n'avait jamais été une grande réussite, il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour un autre homme. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait depuis plusieurs semaines à penser à Flack et même à rêver de lui.

Finalement, il arriva à fermer les yeux, pensa à son horrible prof de math de sixième primaire, Madame Reims qui portait des vestes jaunes fluo et un pantalon mauve, et s'endormit loin de toute pensée contenant le nom ou le visage de Don Flack.

Mais la présence de Madame Reims dans ses rêves fut tout aussi inutile que de réchauffer un plat qu'on aurait recongelé et aussitôt qu'elle disparut, Adam vit le visage de Flack réapparaître dans son champ de vision. Cela avait l'air tellement réel, tellement vrai... il se demandait s'il rêvait vraiment ou si les choses se passaient bel et bien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Don chatouiller son cou pendant que sa main entourait son abdomen et que le corps du Détective se collait contre son dos. Les lèvres de Don parsemaient l'arrière de la nuque d'Adam et ses omoplates de petits baisers et le jeune homme pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de son compagnon s'ériger contre ses fesses. Il poussa un gémissement d'impatience, rauque et profond et bascula sa tête en arrière afin de laisser le soin à son amant de prendre pleine possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi passionné que brûlant. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se consumèrent littéralement et leurs doigts trouvèrent leurs cheveux respectifs et les empoignèrent afin d'attirer l'autre encore un peu plus près.

Bercé entre le rêve et la réalité, entre l'inconscience et le désir, Adam eut un réflexe et attrapa son t-shirt qui reposait sur la table de nuit et le plaça sous lui. Les yeux toujours clos pour ne pas perdre ce fantasme, il s'allongea sur le ventre, frottant son érection contre le tissu alors que dans son esprit, celui-ci était remplacé par les doigts habiles de Don. Adam bouillonnait littéralement, se sentant incroyablement bien et terriblement excité, comme cela lui était si peu souvent arrivé. Ce n'était pas une excitation malsaine, mais plutôt un désir ardent pour cet homme charismatique qui l'impressionnait par ses qualités et qui l'attirait énormément, tant physiquement qu'humainement.

N'y tenant plus, sa main vint se joindre à sa masturbation et il vit défiler dans son esprit les images d'une luxure amoureuse. Les lèvres de Don le possédaient tout entier, descendant de son bassin jusqu'à sa cuisse et remontant vers l'aine. Sa langue dessina des cercles sur son sexe dressé, ce qui arracha un gémissement au jeune homme, qui l'étouffa dans l'oreiller.

Il continua sa caresse qui passa de lente à très appuyée, tant l'image de Don le hantait. Ses mains, ses yeux malicieux, son sourire angélique, ses lèvres, son odeur... tout y passait et toutes ces petites choses l'excitaient au plus haut point.

Il ne put continuer bien longtemps et fut frappé par cet orgasme inédit qui le submergea comme une vague qui s'abat sur un banc de sable. Son corps tressaillit plusieurs fois avec une force inouïe alors que son esprit criait « Don » avec une folie extatique et qu'il étouffait ses râles de jouissance dans l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur de son fantasme, de son désir vivant : Don Flack.

Adam mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et à se ressaisir. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et se chargea d'effacer toutes les traces de son activité dans ce t-shirt qu'il ne remettrait probablement jamais. Puis il le roula en boule, le plaça dans un coin au pied du lit en se promettant de ne pas oublier de s'en débarrasser le lendemain et posa sa main sur l'oreiller de Flack, un sourire satisfait et béat sur le visage.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil perça la pièce de ses rayons brûlants, tirant Adam d'un sommeil réparateur. Il s'étira comme un chaton dans les draps confortables et se leva, enfilant son pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un nouveau t-shirt et prit soin de cacher l'objet de son délit de la veille dans un sac plastique qui traînait au fond de son sac de voyage. Il valait mieux ne pas déambuler dans l'appartement de Don avec ce t-shirt et l'inspecteur dans les parages. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devait déjà être réveillé car Adam sentit une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain chaud lui envahir les narines.

Il entra dans le salon et vit Don déposer deux toasts sur une assiette. Il était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt noir classique. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit arriver le jeune homme, les cheveux encore ébouriffés et la mine endormie.

-'Bien dormi ?' demanda-t-il en lui versant un mug de café noir.

Adam bailla lourdement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir au comptoir.

-'Ouais. J't'ai réveillé ?' demanda-t-il à Flack qui beurrait un toast et en mordit une bouchée.

-'Nan. J'dois passer à la banque, au pressing et Mac m'a demandé de l'aide sur une affaire.' Répondit-il avec naturel, comme si ces moments et ces conversations étaient devenues leur quotidien. Ils étaient attablés comme deux vieux amis, deux colocataires de longue date, presque même comme deux amants partageant un moment d'intimité avant d'aller bosser. Don chassa cette idée plaisante de son esprit et prit une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de se lever.

-'Allez Adam, tu vas être en retard. Je te dépose ?' demanda-t-il en chevalier servant, ce que le jeune laborantin ne put refuser. Mais en se levant, il renversa sa tasse de café brûlante sur son t-shirt qui portait maintenant une large tache marron.  
Don se rapprocha de lui, prenant un essuie au passage et commença à éponger le liquide du t-shirt d'Adam.

-'Ca va Flack...' dit-il un peu gêné par la situation. Don était si près de lui, trop près... son odeur, ses yeux... c'en était intoxicant et le laborantin dût fermer les yeux mais les images dansaient dans son esprit.

Voyant le jeune homme fermer les yeux, Flack devint inquiet, de peur que le liquide bouillant lui ait fait mal.

-'Eh, ça va vieux ? T'as l'air bizarre...' dit-il et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le bleu se mélangea au bleu et le temps sembla suspendre son cours pendant quelques secondes.

Flack s'humecta les lèvres, inconscient que ce simple geste envoya des décharges électriques le long du corps d'Adam, qui se demanda intérieurement quel goût pouvait bien avoir les lèvres de Don. Il se ressaisit juste à temps pour déclarer que tout allait bien avant que Flack ne le quitte, entre dans sa chambre et revienne avec une chemise toute neuve.

-'Enfile ça et grouilles-toi, on va être en retard'. Dit-il et Adam ne se fit pas prier au vu du ton pressé employé par son ami.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au laboratoire, après un voyage passé dans le plus total silence.

Adam sortit de la voiture, fit un signe à Don qui démarra en trombes avant d'arriver lui-même en retard et d'avoir une remontrance.

Il croisa Mac et Danny qui prenaient un café à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-'J'vois que t'as trouvé un appart', Ross' commenta Danny, un large sourire sur le visage. Il était habituel pour le CSI de commencer à charrier Adam, même si celui-ci en avait parfois vraiment marre d'être pris pour un clown.

-'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?' demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

-'Pour rien...' enchérit Danny, se tournant vers Mac et lui lançant un regard entendu. Le Lieutenant jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle toute proche et sortit son badge.

-'Jolie chemise, Adam' pointa-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, suivit par ses collègues. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas : elle était trop large, trop longue et beaucoup trop classique pour être la sienne.

-'Ouais, c'est marrant... Ca sent pas ton parfum. Ce serait pas une chemise de Don ?' demanda Danny, comprenant à peine le sens que prenait la conversation.

Adam se retourna suffisamment vite pour lancer un regard noir à son collègue avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et lui murmurer :

-'Ferme-là, Messer'.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer ce jour-là, sans parler des petites œillades et des sourires en coin de ses collègues qui imaginaient déjà des situations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ce n'était quand même pas un crime ni un fait évocateur de quoi que ce soit s'il portait une chemise appartenant à un ami... si ?

Il soupira un instant et pensa à Don. Il se demanda comment se déroulait sa journée, s'il était sur le terrain et se surprit même à se demander s'il pensait également à lui, d'une quelque manière que ce soit. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire qui disparut rapidement quand Danny lui apporta 250 morceaux de verre à recoller. Un puzzle de preuves constituait le reste de son après-midi...

De l'autre côté du district, les pensées de Don Flack étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers son jeune collègue. Il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit, ni la proximité qu'ils avaient partagé le matin même. Il se revit plonger son regard dans les yeux bleu d'Adam, attiré de plus en plus par ce jeune homme surprenant dont il connaissait si peu de choses. Il se demandait comment se passait sa journée, ce qu'il faisait à cet instant et comptait quasiment les heures qui le séparaient de son retour à l'appartement. Don fronça les sourcils... Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il savait qu'il éprouvait une attirance pour Adam depuis quelques semaines, mais une attirance physique simplement. Comme un ami dirait d'un autre qu'il n'est pas vilain garçon... n'est-ce pas ?

Don but une gorgée de son café et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, regarda sa montre... encore 5 heures de boulot avant de rentrer chez lui.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Don rentra dans l'appartement, balança sa veste sur le canapé et posa ses clés sur la table basse. Il fut surpris de voir Adam sortir de la chambre, un t-shirt bleu arborant un dessin de deux personnages sur une balancelle, ainsi qu'un jean délavé et troué au genou.

-'Comment t'as réussi à rentrer ?' demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le frigo, sortit une bouteille de bière et l'ouvrit, la tendant à Don avant de répondre :

-'T'avais mis la clé de secours dans la boite aux lettres, tu me l'as dit hier'.

Flack accepta la bière de bon cœur et hocha la tête... depuis quand devenait-il tête-en-l'air ?

Il but une gorgée d'une traite et s'assit au comptoir de sa cuisine, alors qu'Adam était accoudé de l'autre côté. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme, poussa un soupir mêlé de fatigue et de tension et demanda :

-'Comment s'est passée ta journée ?'

-'Merdique. J'ai pas arrêté de me faire chambrer par les autres...' dit-il, lançant un regard vers la chambre que Don lui avait prêtée, pensant qu'il comprendrait le message.

-'Je vois... la chemise hein ?' dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Adam hocha la tête. 'Ils ont pas flippé ?' demanda-t-il ensuite, sachant que le jeune homme comprendrait de quoi il parlait.

Il attendait un signe, une révélation, une déclaration peut-être... ou une explication. Il ne savait pas très bien. Les rôles semblaient inversés et jamais il ne s'était senti plus vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu aux lèvres d'Adam, qui hésita avant de prononcer :

-'Y'a pas de raisons... hein ?'

Don pensa d'abord entendre une affirmation ferme et posée, mais ce dernier mot lui confirmait qu'Adam n'était lui-même pas certain de ses sentiments ni de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient involontairement mêlés.

-'Nan, y'a pas de raison' déclara simplement Don et il s'en mordit les doigts dès la seconde où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Il vit dans le regard d'Adam une sorte de déception mal dissimulée mêlée à une confusion grandissante. Flack lui-même était complètement perdu entre son attirance pour le jeune homme et les conventions de la société. Si être bi ou homosexuel n'était pas un grand dilemme pour un CSI, c'en était un pour un flic. Surtout pour un flic étant lui-même fils de flic. Il devrait choisir entre l'amour et sa réputation... si un choix devait s'imposer à lui.

Don finit sa bière, se leva et sortit deux pizza du congélateur et les montra à Adam qui acquiesça silencieusement. Mais aucun des deux n'avait réellement faim... pas de nourriture en tout cas.

Encore une fois, ils mangèrent en silence et rien ne resta dans les assiettes. Tous deux possédaient un bon appétit... ils savaient que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Et si le corps athlétique de Don était dû aux courses poursuites dans les rues de New York et à quelques parties de basket sur le terrain, le samedi après-midi ; Adam était le portrait du parfait petit joufflu qui bégayait et à qui les filles canon posaient des lapins pour le bal de promo. Et Don adorait ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres du jeune laborantin mordre avidement dans une part de pizza, se demandant si la chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui serait la même si ces lèvres s'abandonnaient sur son corps.

Adam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Don, essayant de déchiffrer les sentiments de son ami, en vain. Il lui semblait parfois que ses attitudes comportaient quelque sentiment plus qu'amical pour lui, mais le laborantin se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées. Pourquoi un homme aussi charismatique que Don Flack, aussi intelligent et beau, tomberait amoureux d'un gamin comme lui ?

Il posa ses yeux sur les larges mains de son ami, imaginant ses doigts subitement ailleurs que sur ce carton de pizza où ils reposaient.

Il se demandait comment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore fondu sur son compagnon, prenant ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. La peur, sans doute... Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Flack. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'était trompé sur le Détective, trompé sur toute la ligne en tenant compte de simples apparences. Mais il avait pris le temps de creuser le personnage et d'y découvrir un homme attachant et fidèle, toujours à l'écoute de ses amis.

Don lui aussi se posait des questions et se demanda pourquoi un jeune homme libre et extraverti comme Adam pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme sérieux et carré comme lui ? Il se trouvait tellement banal, tellement peu original, limite coincé parfois... sauf dans sa profonde intimité, celle que personne n'imaginait ou ne connaissait, mis à part ses ex.

Adam se leva, mit son assiette dans l'évier et alla vers le salon sans dire un mot, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. La pluie tombait à verse et battait contre les carreaux en ce mardi soir froid du mois d'Octobre. Il se souvint que leur soirée de vendredi était prise par un match de hockey et se dit qu'il devrait se documenter quelque peu sur le sujet, pour ne pas paraître complètement idiot. C'était bête mais il pouvait supporter les moqueries de tous les autres, tous sauf Don. Il savait qu'il se sentirait vraiment humilié ou rabaissé s'il perdait l'estime de son ami de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il arriva devant l'étagère des dvd et en prit un qui capta son attention.

-'La mélodie du bonheur ?' demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Flack.

-'Ma mère me le mettait quand j'étais petit, pour me calmer'.

Adam eut un sourire gigantesque lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire mélancolique de Don à l'annonce de son souvenir d'enfance.

-'Ooooh et depuis, tu l'as gardé... c'est mignon, Don'.

Ce dernier manqua de faire tomber l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer en entendant son prénom rouler sur les lèvres d'Adam. Il ne se souvint pas, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, avoir entendu le jeune homme le prononcer auparavant. Et la mélodie de ces trois lettres dans la bouche du technicien était bien plus belle que celle du film.

Adam mit le dvd en route, les chansons de la nonne Maria résonnant dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Don rangeait les derniers verres avant de le rejoindre en silence.

Ils commencèrent à discuter du film, des personnages en particulier.

-'Je peux comprendre la fuite de Maria' commença Don, à qui Adam lança un regard interrogateur, l'invitant à poursuivre. 'Elle a peur de devoir choisir entre son amour et sa vocation'.

Adam acquiesça et répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-'Fuir, c'est pas la solution. Et puis elle revient à la fin...'

Don sourit également. Il se trouvait dans la même situation que la nonne qui ne savait pas si elle devait rester chez les Von Trapp et céder à l'amour ou si elle devait s'en aller au couvent et remplir sa vocation première. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait fui et s'était retrouvée face à la mère supérieure, qui lui avait dit un truc très intelligent comme quoi « Ce n'est pas parce que vous aimez cet homme que vous en aimez moins Dieu ».

C'était censé... sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait Adam qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à sa carrière. C'était équivalent, non ?

-'Le bon vieux truc de « l'amour est plus fort que tout », hein ?' demanda Don en s'exclamant.

Il fut surpris de trouver un Adam convaincu et limite romantique et les mots sonnaient bien dans sa bouche, c'en était presque magique. Il ne manquait que les bougies et la musique de chambre en fond.

-'J'y crois moi... pas toi ?' demanda le laborantin, beaucoup plus décontracté en la présence de Don.

Il avait envie d'y croire, de croire que l'amour pouvait soulever des montagnes et déplacer les foules. Qu'il pouvait guérir toutes les blessures et faire s'unir les peuples. Que l'amour était le remède utopique à tous les malheurs du monde. Comme dans les chansons, les films et toutes ces choses irréelles qui nous aidaient à nous divertir. Il espérait que l'amour n'était pas devenu un divertissement à lui tout seul.

Il se rembrunit légèrement et un sourire mélancolique s'étira sur son visage. Les yeux dans le vague, il répondit :

-'J'ai jamais trouvé la personne qui me donne la force ou l'envie d'y croire vraiment'.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Adam était étonné par cette révélation mais ne dit rien. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un comme Flack n'avait jamais su trouver un amour véritable et sincère. Parfois, il s'étonnait même que cet homme ne soit pas déjà marié ou fiancé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le générique de fin défiler sur l'écran. Don se leva, jeta sa bouteille de bière dans la poubelle et prit un paquet de chips et une autre bière, faisant signe à Adam pour savoir s'il en désirait également une, ce qu'il accepta.

Il revint au canapé et zappa, tombant sur une chaîne de sport où se déroulait une compétition d'athlétisme, ce qui ne les intéressait pas vraiment. Don passa la télécommande à Adam.

-'Tiens, prends ce que tu veux'.

Le jeune homme prit la chaîne suivante et resta bloqué malgré lui. De curieux gémissements et sons provenaient des baffles à côté de l'écran et ils comprirent tous deux qu'ils étaient sur la chaîne érotique où passait un film torride.

Don eut un petit rire tandis qu'Adam rougissait de plus en plus, essayant de zapper, en vain.

-'T'inquiète, je comprends que ça te fasse envie' dit Don sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses pour Adam.

-'Déconne pas, c'est les piles qui sont à plat' répondit-il, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne restait pas calé sur la chaîne de son plein gré. Pour confirmer ses dires, Don s'empara de la télécommande et essaya de changer de poste, en vain. Il posa l'engin de son côté du canapé afin que le jeune homme n'y ait pas accès et, devant l'air incrédule de son ami, dit :

-'Me dit pas que t'as jamais regardé un porno avec un pote ?'

Adam tourna son regard vers son ami, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant très bien quoi dire. Cette conversation prenait un chemin dangereux.

-'Si mais bon... Avec de vieux potes quoi... euh...'

* Tu t'enfonces, Adam. Ferme-là * se dit-il intérieurement et Don ne releva pas la phrase.

Ils passèrent deux minutes à ne rien dire quand Adam décida de changer l'orientation de la conversation.

-'J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles gardaient toujours leurs chaussures. T'as remarqué ?'

Ils scrutaient l'écran comme deux scientifiques et non pas comme deux hommes en train de regarder un film érotique. Une véritable daube en fait, si ce n'était que la fille était plutôt bien foutue. Elle devait avoir un 95 C ou D, le genre de truc qui excitait tous les mecs, si seulement Don n'était pas diablement attiré par son voisin de canapé plutôt que par cette bimbo blonde au corps siliconé.

-'Ouais j'sais pas. En plus, les dialogues sont toujours pourris dans ces films'. Répliqua Don et tous deux commencèrent à se détendre et à rire de bon cœur.

La fille venait de passer sur la banquette arrière de la Cadillac rouge où trois mecs la suivirent avec des intentions évidentes.

-'Elle va déguster' s'exclama Don, qui regarda furtivement sur sa gauche et vit la surprise d'Adam.

-'Dans quel sens ?' demanda ce dernier, ce qui arracha un sourire mutin à son ami.

-'Ca j'sais pas, ça dépend des mecs...' répliqua-t-il et Adam put voir un éclair de malice dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

-'Nan j'voulais dire « Dans quel sens du terme » ?' précisa le jeune technicien, qui se doutait bien (ou espérait) que Flack plaisantait.

-'Bah, trois mecs pour une nana, ça doit faire mal quand même...' répondit Don, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. La chaîne était cryptée mais l'image était encore assez nette par rapport à ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Flack bailla une nouvelle fois et voyant qu'Adam n'était pas plus intéressé que ça par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, il se leva et éteignit la télévision.

-'J'sais pas si tu veux rester éveillé, mais moi j'suis crevé' dit Flack en s'étirant et désignant sa chambre au jeune homme.

-'Vas-y, moi je reste dormir dans le salon' lui répondit-il, avouant clairement son intention de ne pas s'endormir tout de suite. Il n'aurait cependant jamais avoué qu'il comptait passer sa nuit à réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Don.

Le Détective lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se rendit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

A l'instant où il arriva dans la pièce, Don eut un petit sourire en coin.

* Soit c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, soit ça sent le sexe * se dit-il intérieurement. Il décida de ne pas faire attention et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger dans ses draps qui avaient accueilli Adam. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du jeune homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne : elle était discrète et avait comme un parfum de fleurs.

Il se sentit partir dans une rêverie mi-éveillée, mi-endormie et imagina Adam reposant près de lui, tout contre lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sentir son corps qu'il imaginait ferme sous ses doigts.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il imagina ce que le jeune homme aurait pu faire la nuit précédente dans ce même lit et reproduit ces gestes sur son propre corps, emprisonnant son érection grandissante entre ses doigts agiles.

Il ne put empêcher de ressentir ce frisson lui parcourir la nuque pour descendre le long de son dos quand il imagina embrasser passionnément le jeune homme, leurs langues se rencontrant afin de mêler textures et saveurs exclusives.

Son fantasme avait l'air tellement réel qu'il pouvait par moment presque sentir les doigts de son ami pincer ses mamelons. Les doigts de Flack parcoururent son torse avec hâte et chaleur avant de se saisir de sa virilité et de commencer une lente et douce masturbation. Son corps irradiait de chaleur, les images défilant dans son esprit. S'il avait écouté son impulsivité, il se serait précipité dans la pièce voisine où Adam devait sûrement déjà dormir et lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus. Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir ressenti une telle excitation et un tel désir pour quelqu'un, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Cela le surprit d'ailleurs qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui, s'il avait écouté ses préjugés, ne l'aurait pas intéressé du tout. Mais il avait appris à connaître ce jeune homme et à écouter son propre désir.

Le rythme de ses va-et-vient devint plus intense et il se concentra sur son fantasme, imaginant les lèvres et le souffle d'Adam parcourir son corps et éveiller ses sens.  
Don se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'il était proche de la jouissance et se surprit à sentir ses jambes trembler incontrôlablement. Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ?

Il sentit son corps se tendre comme un arc lorsqu'il étouffa un râle dans l'oreiller voisin et qu'il sentit l'orgasme le frapper de plein fouet.

Don prit quelques secondes pour écouter le doux battement de son cœur, très rapide au début et qui se calma petit à petit. Il se sentait terriblement apaisé et heureux, irradiant d'une plénitude qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des lustres, il lui semblait.

Il se tourna, attrapa un essuie qu'il planquait dans le 3e tiroir de la commode et effaça les traces physiques de son activité. Mais il savait que le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti ainsi que le désir qui l'habitait désormais serait beaucoup plus difficile à effacer de sa mémoire.

Il finit par se tourner, dormant sur le ventre comme un bébé et prononça le prénom d'Adam dans le silence doré de la chambre à coucher.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Adam se réveilla vers 9h le lendemain matin. Il avait prit une journée de congé comme toutes les deux semaines et ce mercredi s'annonçait vraiment excellent car le soleil brillait et l'air s'était réchauffé.

Il se leva, s'étira et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre le jus d'orange et le lait avant d'attraper les céréales sur l'étagère.

Il vit un petit post-it accroché sur le côté de l'armoire et le saisit.

« Adam,

Mac a appelé cette nuit, ils ont besoin de moi sur une affaire de tueur en série.

Profite bien de ton jour de congé, petit veinard. J'appellerai vers 16h pour dire si je peux rentrer. Sinon, il y a une lasagne au congélo. Ne m'attends pas pour manger.

A ce soir,

Don.

Ps : Y'a des toasts à côté du calendrier et du jus d'orange frais au frigo. »

Le jeune homme sourit et mit le post-it dans sa poche. Il prit son petit déjeuner, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il cohabitait avec Don et déjà ils se parlaient comme si ces petites choses faisaient partie de leur quotidien. Le Détective avait même pris le temps de presser des oranges pour son petit déjeuner et de lui faire des toasts.

Il commençait à aimer cette vie et cet endroit et se demandait s'il pourrait s'en passer. Il aimait avoir Don près de lui et se sentir différent des autres, car les autres du labo pouvaient côtoyer le Don Flack professionnel et sérieux alors que lui... il avait la chance de pouvoir voir l'autre face de l'iceberg.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et décida de faire quelques courses, voyant que le réfrigérateur était en passe de se retrouver complètement vide.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, jouant de temps à autre à cache-cache avec les nuages mais aucune averse ne se profilait à l'horizon. Adam se sentait incroyablement bien et esquissait de petits pas de danse qui déclanchèrent quelques rires des passants qui le croisaient.

Il entra dans l'épicerie du coin, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à un repas qu'il pourrait préparer pour Don et lui. Il ne voulait certes pas précipiter les choses, mais il avait envie de profiter à fond du temps passé avec son ami et de peut-être faciliter les choses en parlant de ses sentiments autour d'un bon repas et d'un verre de vin.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean et il sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit le message de Don.

« Serai là pour 18h. J'apporte un film du vidéo square et des piles neuves (lol).

Hâte d'être rentré...

Don ».

Cette formule de politesse finale fit frissonner le jeune homme. Cela voulait-il dire que Don avait hâte de le retrouver ? Peut-être qu'il avait juste une journée difficile et qu'il voulait absolument en finir et rentrer chez lui... Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il réfléchit à une réponse à la fois personnalisée mais neutre tout à la fois.

« Ok pour ce soir ! Suis parti faire quelques courses. Cabillaud en papillotes et pommes de terre, ça te va ?

Hâte d'être ce soir.

Adam »

Don se précipita sur son portable vibrant sur son bureau et sourit face au message d'Adam.

-'Tout va bien, Don ?' lui demanda Mac en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, rangeant une photocopie du rapport d'autopsie dans le dossier qu'il tenait.

-'Très bien Mac... tout va très bien' répondit le Détective, toujours ce même petit sourire aux lèvres. En effet, tout allait bien depuis que le jeune laborantin était entré d'une manière différente dans sa vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Mac ni à son regard protecteur qui avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait dans le cœur de Flack. Il ne savait pas encore ce dont il était question, mais il était certain qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils se remirent à penser sérieusement à l'enquête qui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Trois corps avaient été retrouvés, tous dans des conditions de morts plus qu'horribles. La première victime avait été découverte noyée dans une énorme cage en verre où l'eau avait coulé petit à petit puis s'était arrêtée pour recommencer à nouveau... jusqu'à la mort.

La deuxième victime avait été retrouvée attachée à une selle de cheval, des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans son corps, ayant entraîné l'exsanguination. Quant à la troisième victime, elle avait été découverte dans une bassine remplie de verre brisé où elle avait également saigné jusqu'à la mort.

Aucune empreinte, aucune trace, rien qui ne puisse incriminer un suspect... ils étaient complètement perdus. La seule chose qu'ils avaient, était une pièce de puzzle laissée sur la scène de crime. Cette histoire faisait déjà les choux gras de la presse et Flack et Mac craignaient qu'ils ne durent attendre une autre victime et une erreur de la part du meurtrier avant de pouvoir le coincer. La journée risquait d'être stressante...

Adam était bien loin de toute cette histoire. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de choisir le vin qui allait accompagner leur soirée. Il prit un vin blanc crémeux, paya ses achats et s'empressa de rentrer à l'appartement. Il lui restait encore quelques heures pour tout préparer, mais les aliments devaient être mis au frais et il comptait réfléchir à la façon dont il avouerait ses sentiments à Don... préparer son sac aussi, au cas où le Détective le mettrait à la porte (c'était une option à envisager).

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien mais avait décidé que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il en avait assez de se cacher, d'avoir à préméditer le moindre de ses gestes ou la moindre parole avant de perdre le contrôle et de trahir ses sentiments. S'il se déclarait, il n'aurait plus jamais à le faire. Il n'aurait plus à faire attention, à se languir de pouvoir serrer Don contre lui, à brûler de l'intérieur en voulant l'embrasser et le toucher. Il avait l'air d'un amoureux transi mais il avait toujours été ainsi.

Mais même si Don Flack l'avait toujours profondément impressionné, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence et de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il arriva à l'appartement, sortit la clé de la boite aux lettres en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson d'amour débile qu'il avait entendue dans le magasin. Mais avant qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra de tout son poids contre la porte de bois vert, frappé à la tête par un objet lourd qu'il ne put identifier sur le coup. Il ne sentit rien d'autre venir, juste ce coup qui lui fit laisser tomber toutes ses courses. Sa vision se brouilla et son cerveau eut juste conscience qu'il tombait peu à peu dans les pommes. Avant de s'évanouir complètement, il put entendre une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos déclarer :

-'Bonsoir Adam... on va jouer à un jeu'.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

La première chose qu'Adam ressentit en reprenant ses esprits fut une violente douleur au flanc droit et vit qu'une large tache pourpre s'étalait sur son t-shirt. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put rien distinguer à plus d'un mètre, la lumière ne fixant que son propre corps dans la pièce sombre.

Il n'avait pas encore peur, il ne savait pas encore où il était et ce que son ou ses ravisseurs lui voulaient. Il était simplement en pleine confusion.

Il se souvint de cette phrase qui lui fit froid dans le dos :

_* Bonsoir Adam... on va jouer à un jeu * _

Il se leva et tituba un instant avant de fermer violement les yeux.

La lumière commença à l'aveugler et il entendit un rire guttural lui glacer le sang à nouveau. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal et son arcade sourcilière avait saigné mais son flanc droit n'était pas ouvert, juste légèrement tailladé.

Des néons puissants s'allumèrent dans la pièce et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle de bain publique abandonnée, tant la vétusté des lieux témoignait de son âge avancé.

Il n'était ni attaché et ne l'avait apparemment jamais été, ce qui prouvait la grande force de son ravisseur.

Adam se rua sur la porte d'entrée évidemment close et commença à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le métal froid.

-'Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un qui m'entends ?' continua-t-il pendant quelques minutes, alternant entre cris et silence pour écouter et détecter la moindre présence... en vain. Il semblait qu'il était désespérément seul.

Mac ouvrit sa boite mail et trouva que le premier message portait un titre étrange. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il comportait le texte suivant :

« Bonjour Lieutenant Taylor.

J'ai envie de jouer à un jeu... »

Une adresse internet accompagnait l'email et Mac sentait qu'en cliquant dessus, il aurait une vision d'horreur. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait mais connaissait ce genre de personnes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rendit sur le site et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang :

Adam était prostré dans un coin, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et Mac ne savait pas si c'était le froid ou les larmes qu'il versait qui le faisaient trembler.

Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro, n'arrivant pas à quitter l'écran des yeux.

-'Don, il faut que vous veniez au labo... on a un gros problème'.

Ne sachant pourquoi, Don se sentit mal durant tout le trajet qui l'amenait au labo. Mac avait été très évasif. Un problème... leurs journées étaient faites de problèmes. Mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée s'était déroulé. Après avoir parlé à Mac, son premier réflexe avait été d'envoyer un message sur le portable d'Adam. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait juste qu'il devait le faire. N'ayant pas de réponse, il avait téléphoné sur son portable et sur le téléphone fixe de son appartement, en vain. Que le jeune homme ne réponde pas n'était pas normal, même si Don essayait de relativiser.

* Il est peut-être dehors, ou chez des amis... je suis sur que tout va bien. Il doit aller bien...*

Il arriva en trombes, gara sa voiture sur le parking pour handicapés. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais qu'importe... quelque chose sentait plus que le roussi. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparaient du bureau de Mac, il bouscula Stella qui le suivit, l'interpellant plusieurs fois, mais il n'écoutait pas. La jeune femme, voyant son comportement, le suivit jusqu'au bureau de Mac où il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-'C'est Adam, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-il face au regard vide de Mac et à la stupeur de Stella. 'Mac ?!?' dit ensuite Don, la voix un peu plus haute qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le Lieutenant poussa un lourd soupir et invita Don et Stella à venir voir l'écran. En posant son regard sur la pièce filmée et voyant Adam accroupi dans un coin de la pièce comme un animal blessé ou un enfant apeuré, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il sentit les impensables larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, ou rarement et jamais en présence d'autres personnes. Mais pour tout avouer, il était complètement terrifié car il savait qu'Adam, toujours vivant jusqu'ici, allait avoir à affronter quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui dépassait leur entendement.

Adam entendit à nouveau ce rire froid et cruel qui lui envoya une nouvelle décharge dans le dos et releva la tête dans un soubresaut.

Il aperçut une caisse dans un coin de la salle et se leva. En bon scientifique, il l'examina d'abord. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air suspecte, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnétophone et un petit papier qui disait « Ecoute-moi ». Il ne savait pas que des caméras étaient installées dans la pièce et que Mac, Stella et Don pouvaient tout voir et tout entendre.

La main tremblante, il poussa sur le bouton « Play » et entendit une voix distordue, profonde et naturellement cruelle.

_-'Bonjour Adam. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici. Je vais te donner un petit indice : Don Flack. Tu comprendras si tu survis jusqu'au dénouement final. Tu es faible Adam mais je vais te donner les moyens de t'endurcir. Derrière cette porte, cinq salles et un couloir. La clé de la liberté se trouve dans l'une d'elles. Chacune comporte une épreuve qui te donnera un indice sur la raison de ta présence ici. _

_Dis-moi Adam : Combien de sang es-tu prêt à verser pour rester en vie ? Vivre ou mourir... a toi de choisir'_

Le son mourut sur les murs et fut remplacé par les cris de panique et de rage du jeune homme qui jeta la cassette dans un coin de la pièce. La pression, la peur et la colère le firent tomber à genoux et il ne prit même pas la peine de contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient en flots irrépressibles.

-'Il sait qu'on peut le voir ? Il peut nous entendre ?' demanda Don à Mac et Stella, la colère et la terreur lisible dans ses yeux.

-'Je ne pense pas mais il faut tout faire pour le localiser.' Répliqua Mac en se levant et sortant de son bureau, ses collègues le suivant. Le Détective passa un coup de fil à son supérieur.

-'Je veux qu'on mette les programmeurs et les informaticiens là-dessus. Trouvez-moi d'où les images sont envoyées et vite ! Je veux des nouvelles ASAP'.

Les trois enquêteurs se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Don qui les ramenait à la caserne du District où ses hommes travaillaient déjà sur l'affaire.

* Peu importe ce que ça va me coûter en forces ou en hommes, je te retrouverai Adam * pensa Don avant de monter dans la voiture.

Flack conduisait maintenant de manière rapide et désordonnée, pendant que Stella et Mac échangeaient des regards équivoques. Tous deux savaient que le Détective avait perdu son calme, ce qui n'était pas anormal quand on énervait Don Flack mais sentaient que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus.

-'Ca va, Flack ?' demanda Stella d'un ton calme et posé, mais assez inquiet pour son ami.

-'Adam a été kidnappé par un malade qui a une dent contre moi. Ca pourrait aller mieux Stella' rétorqua Don sans perdre la route des yeux. Sa voix n'avait rien de posé mais était un mélange de colère et de peur enfuie intérieurement.

-'Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec les victimes du tueur en série ?' demanda Stella à Mac qui hocha la tête, regardant par la fenêtre avant de dire :

-'Je pense qu'on s'est trompés sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de tueur, mais seulement des victimes prises au piège d'un jeu macabre'.

* Un jeu ? Quel malade pourrait laisser des gens crever comme ça ? Crever... mon Dieu, non ! Pas Adam. Par pitié, pas lui... * pensa Flack intérieurement alors qu'il garait sa voiture aussi chaotiquement que lorsqu'il était arrivé au labo. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si ses collègues le suivaient et entra dans la pièce A/V de leur département.

-'Vous avez tracé quelque chose ?' demanda-t-il plein d'espoir à l'informaticien qui se tenait devant l'écran.

-'Non Détective, mais vous devriez voir ça... Il y a du mouvement'.

Don réunit tout son courage pour regarder l'écran mais ses tripes semblaient en feu à l'intérieur de son abdomen.

Adam releva la tête quand il vit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et se profiler un long couloir où cinq portes se trouvaient encore fermées. La main tremblante, il essuya ses larmes et se leva péniblement lorsque la voix démoniaque se fit à nouveau entendre :

-'J'oubliais un petit détail. Tu as une heure pour trouver la clé. Si passé ce délai, ta lâcheté a pris le dessus, les portes se verrouilleront et un gaz toxique s'infiltrera dans toutes les pièces.

Que le jeu commence...'

De l'autre côté de « l'écran », Don Flack grinça des dents avant de prononcer un « Putain de merde » très bas mais que Mac et Stella purent entendre assez distinctement pour mesurer l'inquiétude de leur ami.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Mac capta un détail minime mais d'une grande importance pour l'enquête : sur le mur de la salle de bain où Adam avait été fait prisonnier était dessiné une pièce de puzzle. Leurs soupçons se confirmaient donc : il s'agissait bien du même tueur en série, ou dans ce cas-ci, du « voyeur » en série qui avait frappé leurs trois précédentes victimes.

-'Flack, il va falloir ressortir tous les dossiers que vous avez traités et qui datent des six dernières semaines' dit Mac à son ami, alors que celui-ci avait du s'asseoir et n'arrivait pas à quitter l'écran des yeux.

Les caméras changeaient de plan à chaque fois qu'Adam bougeait, comme si le site était contrôlé en direct par ce pervers. Il mettait un point d'honneur à tout montrer à Flack parce qu'il savait que celui-ci regardait attentivement et le Détective avait l'estomac retourné par ce fait. Il savait que ce malade avait quelque chose contre lui et qu'à travers Adam, c'était en fait lui qu'il voulait viser. Et ça l'en rendait vraiment malade. La chose n'avait pas échappé à Mac, qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue qui, pour la première fois, quitta l'écran des yeux.

-'On va le retrouver, Flack' dit-il, comprenant maintenant à quel point le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour Adam.

-'Je sais Mac...' répondit-il, la voix presque éteinte.

* Mais dans quel état ? * pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Il était fatigué mais ne devait pas relâcher son attention une seule seconde. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si quelque chose arrivait à Adam par sa faute. Sans s'en apercevoir, il mâchouillait le bout de son crayon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, encore et toujours. Il se sentait comme poussé par le besoin de voir ce qui allait se passer, minute par minute. Et il savait que c'était le but primaire du ravisseur d'Adam. Et tant qu'il resterait là à regarder l'horreur se dérouler sous ses yeux, les caméras resteraient branchées et ses hommes auraient le temps de trouver un indice ou une piste pour retrouver le jeune homme. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'Adam trouve la force au plus profond de lui-même pour s'en sortir.

Stella, Danny et Lindsay épluchaient les dossiers juste derrière Flack, lui demandant de temps à autre des questions sur les différentes enquêtes qu'il avait menées. Meurtres, vols à la tire ou complots politiques, toutes les enquêtes en cours depuis les six dernières semaines étaient passées en revue. Le « tueur » n'avait pas sévi jusqu'avant cette date.

Ils trouvèrent quelques profils intéressants, mais rien de bien concluant.

Don se releva sur son siège, apercevant Adam ouvrir la première porte d'une main tremblante et la caméra changea à nouveau d'axe.

Adam entra dans la pièce, fatigué jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, sans prendre le temps de voir où se trouvait le piège. La porte se referma derrière lui et il s'y précipita, grattant le bois de ses ongles qui s'arrachèrent, pour que cette pièce ne soit devienne pas son tombeau.

Mais même si l'instinct de survie lui ordonnait de se battre, il avait envie que tout se finisse rapidement. Quitte à mourir... il voulait simplement que tout s'arrête.

Il commença à parler tout seul.

-'J'bougerai pas. Vous avez qu'à envoyer le gaz, je m'en fous' dit-il, les lèvres craquées par la déshydratation.

La voix de son bourreau se fit plus menaçante cette fois et il comprit que ce pervers prenait plaisir à le regarder.

-'Tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir, Adam. Tu penses être le seul à jouer ? Je peux te laisser mourir mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'atteindre Don'

Adam releva la tête en entendant le prénom de son ami. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'un pion utilisé pour atteindre le Détective, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ce malade irait à sa recherche s'il mourrait.

Bien qu'il sache que Flack était tout à fait capable de se prémunir contre un danger pareil, il pouvait accepter sa propre mort et sa propre mise en danger, mais pas celle de Don.

Un regard déterminé s'affichait désormais sur son visage. Peu importe comment les choses finiraient, il se sentait prêt à se sacrifier pour lui.

Don regardait péniblement l'écran.

* Espèce de salaud... ce que tu lui fais subir n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir lorsque je te retrouverai * pensa-t-il intérieurement avec rage.

-'On a du nouveau ?' demanda-t-il alors que Mac rentrait dans la pièce et que les autres étaient sortis chercher d'autres dossiers.

-'Rien encore'. Répondit Mac en s'asseyant à ses côtés et plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Un silence confortable, malgré les circonstances, s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils virent Adam avancer dans la pièce. Rien ne s'était passé pour l'instant mais la tension que Don ressentait était à son comble. Comme lors d'un film d'horreur où l'on attend dans le silence que la scène se produise.

Le jeune homme hurla de douleur, ce qui fit se relever Don dans son siège comme un enfant se serait assis sur des braises brûlantes. La pièce s'éclaira un peu plus, et ils virent avec horreur qu'Adam nageait littéralement dans une fosse remplie de débris de verre.

-'La même chose qu'avec la précédente victime' s'exclama Mac mais Don n'avait ni la force, ni la volonté de penser correctement.

Le jeune laborantin était pris jusqu'aux genoux dans cette fosse qui lui tailladait un peu plus les jambes à chaque mouvement. Il se força à avancer, pensant à Don à chaque seconde. Il voyait son sourire, son visage et entendait son ami le charrier. Cela lui donna de l'espoir. Il heurta le bord de la fosse, se retrouvant contre le mur et la porte contre laquelle il buta s'ouvrit, laissant tomber les morceaux de verre en même temps qu'Adam dans une autre pièce.

Il referma la porte à la hâte avant que le verre ne le coupe encore plus et se laissa tomber contre elle.

Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et ne combattit pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Don eut du mal à combattre les siennes mais il ne pleura pas. Ses doigts s'étaient avancés vers l'écran, se serrant autour de la silhouette d'Adam qui ne bougeait pas, prostré contre la porte. Il avait presque le sentiment de l'attraper, de posséder le pouvoir de l'emmener loin de ce cauchemar.

* Accroche-toi Adam, je t'en prie... *

Mac avait remis sa main sur son épaule et le Détective s'en voulait de rester assis là pendant qu'Adam souffrait quelque part mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Les autres s'attelaient déjà à trouver sa localisation.

-'Depuis combien de temps, Don ?' demanda Mac et le jeune homme le regarda pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la confusion dans ses yeux.

Mais il n'eut pas à poser la question, il vit dans le regard du scientifique que celui-ci avait tout compris des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Adam et une sorte de complicité les reliait à présent. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas à perdre son homme comme Mac avait perdu Claire.

-'Depuis toujours, j'imagine'. Répondit-il, le regard à nouveau perdu sur l'écran. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler mais son regard était comme mort.

Dans la pièce, la voix du kidnappeur se fit entendre à nouveau.

-'Bravo, tu as franchi la première épreuve. Il en reste encore quatre. Je vais te donner la récompense que tu mérites... tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Adam profita de cet instant de répit pour écouter. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de rester là à attendre. Dix minutes avaient déjà passé depuis le début de cette épreuve. Il avait confiance en Don, il savait qu'il allait le retrouver.

-'Don Flack...' commença la voix en écorchant ce nom d'une voix cruelle. Adam pouvait presque imaginer le sourire délirant de ce malade sur son visage 'Ah Donnie... Le héros de la nation. Pauvres fous ! Tu te souviens Donnie ? 1998... Bakerley Lake ?'

Don retenait son souffle. Il se rappelait du moindre détail de cette journée mais ce qui lui fit le plus froid dans le dos était qu'il savait à présent qui était le ravisseur d'Adam.

-'Scott Sawyer, espèce d'enfoiré !' s'écria-t-il, se levant de son siège.

Mac se leva également, sortit son portable et appela Stella :

-'Je veux tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur un certain Scott Sawyer et sur Bakerley Lake, des évènements se rapportant à 1998'.

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix immonde du kidnappeur qui continua son récit à Adam :

-'Tu n'as pas oublié ce qui est arrivé à mon fils...'

Le jeune homme balbutia avant de dire d'une voix basse :

-'Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez'

Son bourreau eut un petit rire machiavélique.

-'Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, petite vermine. Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Don voit tout et entends tout... Alors Donnie, quel effet ça fait d'être considéré en héros quand on sait qu'on est un assassin ?'

Mac se tourna vers Don, l'air interrogateur et le Détective se rassit, commençant à expliquer l'histoire à son ami.

-'Scott et moi étions amis. En 1998, nous sommes partis à Bakerley Lake faire du camping avec son fils. J'ai appris à Riley à se servir d'un fusil... nous prévoyons de chasser du gibier. Scott et moi, nous nous sommes disputés à propos de cette histoire. Il m'en voulait d'avoir appris à son fils à se servir d'une arme et... le coup est parti Mac. Le gamin... il avait pris le fusil, l'avait chargé et il a fait une connerie.'

-'Il s'est tué ?' demanda Mac et Don se contenta d'acquiescer.

-'Scott m'a reproché d'être responsable de la mort de son fils. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à tirer... mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me le fait payer maintenant ?'

Mac eut un petit sourire triste et mélancolique.

-'Parce que maintenant, vous avez quelqu'un à qui vous tenez plus que tout'.

* Il veut me le prendre comme je lui ai pris son fils * pensa Don, la peur au ventre.

Dans la pièce, la lumière se fit rare et disparut complètement. Les caméras ne captèrent plus rien sinon une image complètement noire, ce qui fut insupportable pour Don qui pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur d'Adam mais ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

* Je t'en prie Adam, soit fort. Accroche-toi... *

La lumière revint enfin après ce qui semblait des secondes interminables. Il vit Adam écroulé par terre, le visage strié de coupures.

Derrière le jeune homme se trouvait des lames de rasoir accrochées à des fils barbelés à hauteur de visage. Dans la confusion qu'avait provoqué la disparition du courant, Adam avait du chercher la porte à tâtons.

Le jeune homme s'étendit de tout son long, exténué et abattu.

-'Je peux pas... j'en peux plus' dit-il alors que les sanglots avaient pris possession de son corps une fois de plus.

* Non Adam, n'abandonne pas ! * se dit Don en regardant l'écran. * Lève-toi, il te reste trois pièces et tout sera fini *

-'Je préfère mourir. Il pourra pas t'avoir Don, il pourra pas te faire de mal' commença Adam, dont Don ne savait pas s'il délirait ou s'il était encore tout a fait sérieux.

* Je t'en prie, bats-toi ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi ! *

Adam se leva néanmoins, trouvant quelque peu la force de résister. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui courrait sous la pluie depuis des heures pour fuir quelque chose qui le terrifiait. Même si cette personne était épuisée, elle continuait à courir car elle savait qu'il le fallait.

Il se tenait plus ou moins sur ses jambes meurtries mais dut se servir du mur pour s'y appuyer. Il ne voyait pas où se trouvaient les caméras et il aurait tant aimé pouvoir y plonger son regard car il savait que Don assistait à sa peine.

-'Je suis désolé Don. Je peux pas continuer...'

* N'abandonne pas ! Je sais que tu as mal, que tu souffres et que tu traverses l'Enfer mais il faut te battre ! * pensa son ami, qui était à présent seul dans la pièce, Mac l'ayant quitté dès qu'Adam avait commencé à lui parler.

-'Je préfère mourir... je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal'.

* Il m'en fait déjà Adam ! Il m'en fera de toute façon ! Je t'en supplie, continue d'avancer.*

Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre. Il savait qu'il aurait pu le persuader de continuer d'avancer, de garder espoir. Tout son corps et son esprit rugissaient intérieurement.

* Je t'en prie Adam... Je t'aime ! Continue d'avancer, bats-toi ! Ne le laisse pas gagner. Bats-toi pour nous ! *

Mais même si sa déclaration silencieuse l'avait apaisé quelque peu, il ne vit qu'un corps épuisé et en lambeaux retomber sur le sol crasseux.

Adam s'appuya dos au mur, laissant une autre larme rouler sur sa joue. Sa tête avait basculé en arrière et il regardait le plafond, un mince sourire sans doute du au délire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il avait pris sa décision. Ramenant péniblement ses genoux vers sa poitrine, il prononça à peine audiblement :

-'Pardonne-moi, Don' avant de se murer dans le silence.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Adam était certain qu'il allait mourir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que le gaz ne s'infiltre dans les différentes pièces et ne l'intoxique mais il s'en fichait. Il s'était emmuré dans une sorte de silence confortable, et était tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien si ce n'était à Don.

Il les imaginait tous les deux, se tenant la main et s'embrassant ou passant la journée au lit à ne rien faire qu'à se caresser les cheveux et se déposer de petits baisers dans le cou. Il aurait aimé ça, il aurait aimé cette vie.

Mais il souffrait tellement en ce moment qu'il se demandait s'il voulait que Don le voie comme ça, s'il voulait que ce soit la dernière image qu'il allait retenir de lui : le voir agonisant sur le sol, le visage et les jambes en sang. Ses entailles n'étaient pas assez profondes pour provoquer sa mort mais elles le tiraillaient de toutes parts.

Les sentiments étaient confus et contradictoires. Au fond de lui-même, la douleur et le désespoir lui donnaient envie de mourir. Il voulait s'en aller avec le souvenir de Don et rien d'autre. Il avait mal, froid et soif. Il voulait soit rentrer chez lui, soit mourir seul. La douleur physique et la fatigue étaient insupportables.

Mais une autre partie de lui-même se refusait à abandonner. Il voulait également vivre, poussé plus que tout par ce désir pour Don, ce désir de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Intérieurement, il était véritablement déchiré entre ces deux états d'esprit. Il ne voulait pas que Don mette sa propre vie en danger pour lui car après tout, s'il mourrait et que son homme se retrouvait blessé, tout ce par quoi il était traversé aurait été fait en vain.

Et en même temps, il priait pour que Don le retrouve et qu'ils puissent vivre cette vie qu'il avait imaginée.

Il se dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être vivre ailleurs. Retourner à Phoenix, lui faire découvrir le désert, les cactus et aussi cette délicieuse citronnade que préparait sa mère et dont il avait encore la recette quelque part. Ou peut-être aller sur la terre de ses ancêtres et retourner en Irlande... Il aimerait avoir une maison à flanc de colline avec la mer en front et la lande en arrière-plan. Il sourit en imaginant son homme l'enlacer tendrement, alors qu'ils se perdraient dans le bleu de l'océan avant de se perdre mutuellement dans celui de leur regard.

-'J'aurais aimé ça... la mer, le soleil... la vie avec toi' commença-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Plus rien n'importait réellement à présent. Il se sentait condamné, presque déjà partit. Et pour cause, le gaz qui allait le tuer commençait déjà à se répandre dans la pièce voisine. Inodore, incolore, mais il le sentait déjà engourdir ses membres. Il se forçait à retenir sa respiration, à essayer de bouger le moins possible. A moins que ce n'était pas encore le gaz mais son corps brisé qui rendait son dernier souffle ?

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Don ne cachait plus ni son angoisse ni les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux. L'infâme boule qu'il avait au ventre ne faisait que grossir d'avantage de seconde en seconde. Il avait presque perdu tout espoir même si au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait timidement de ne pas abandonner. Il était crispé et contradictoire. Une part de lui voulait détourner les yeux de l'écran, fuir cette réalité et ne pas regarder cet horrible spectacle. L'autre part s'y refusait catégoriquement, voulant soutenir son ami et l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux jusqu'au bout, si la mort devait être la toute fin du parcours. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les issues ne se bloquent, à peine quelques minutes. Et Don savait Scott tout à fait capable d'un tel acte, il venait de le prouver quelques minutes plus tôt.

La tête brièvement entre ses mains, il ne sentit pas la lourde paume de Mac s'abattre sur son épaule, le soulever de son siège avant de dire :

-'On a une localisation'.

Ne se sentant pas réagir, il comprit que c'était Mac qui le traînait de force, parce qu'il n'en avait plus. Il se sentit poussé dans la voiture sur le siège passager, Mac prit place et démarra en trompes et Don retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et ses réflexes de policier.

-'Les hommes ont déjà été envoyés sur place, il s'agit d'un entrepôt à 3 minutes du poste. On a de la chance, Don' le rassura Mac, qui savait ou espérait fortement que tout irait bien désormais.

Le bruit d'un appel radio se fit entendre et le Détective brancha les haut-parleurs :

« Unité 43, venons d'arriver sur les lieux de l'intervention. A vous »

-'Unité 21, sécurisez le périmètre et attendez notre arrivée imminente. Unité 43, terminé'.

Don enleva la sécurité de son arme et s'avança sur les lieux, entrant dans l'entrepôt et commença à fouiller la zone du regard. L'un de ses hommes découvrit une trappe qui menait certainement aux pièces piégées situées en sous-sol.

-'J'y vais' déclara Don en ouvrant la trappe.

-'Laissez les unités vous accompagner.' Répondit Mac, retenant le Détective par le bras. Celui-ci se rapprocha du scientifique et lui répondit d'une voix basse qui dépassait à peine le murmure :

-'Mac, il nous reste 10 minutes pour le retrouver. Si nous échouons, les portes se fermeront et nous mourrons tous. Je ne ferai pas courir ce risque à mon équipe' déclara Don, son regard parlant beaucoup plus que ses mots. Mac relâcha la pression sur le bras de son ami et lui lança un sourire mitigé, rempli de compréhension et de mélancolie tout à la fois.

-'Soyez prudent' lui lança-t-il alors que Don descendait les escaliers qui l'emmenèrent dans l'obscurité et l'insalubrité du souterrain.

A peine fut-il descendu qu'il entendit les vrombissements d'une mécanique provenant du fond du couloir qu'ils avaient vu sur les caméras. Il s'y rendit à la hâte et entra dans la zone non sécurisée mais par la seule porte qui était ouverte. Il y découvrit Scott, recroquevillé au fond de la pièce dans un coin sombre, une balle dans la tête. Don regarda autour de lui et vit l'immense chronomètre aux chiffres rouges qui défilaient, laissant s'écouler les secondes de vie d'Adam.

Et devant lui se trouvait un panneau de commande dont, fort heureusement, les instructions étaient claires. Il put voir Adam sur l'un des écrans de la salle où il se trouvait, toujours appuyé contre son mur. Il lui semblait qu'il avait définitivement abandonné la partie. Mais il se souvint que Scott avait pu parler à Adam et chercha donc ce moyen de communication qui le ferait entrer en contact avec son homme et le trouva rapidement.

-'ADAM !'

L'évocation de son simple nom fut un électrochoc pour le jeune homme qui releva la tête avec hâte, commençant à fouiller la pièce du regard et à chercher d'où provenait la voix de l'homme qu'il connaissait si bien. Il pensa d'abord que c'était encore un tour de son esprit fatigué mais il entendit distinctement Don lui parler.

-'On va te sortir de là Adam, mais il faut que tu reviennes dans le couloir principal' lui dit Don, observant les réactions du jeune homme sur l'écran et il y vit un mouvement de retrait.

-'Non, je retraverserai pas tout ça ! Pas question !' déclara-t-il en hurlant.

Le Détective savait très bien qu'il aurait à ré affronter ces épreuves dans le sens inverse mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait s'en sortir en vie.

-'Alors c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher' déclara Don, la voix déterminée en essayant de trouver le bouton qui ouvrirait la première porte qui s'était refermée et tâtonna un peu.

Il put voir Adam se relever péniblement et s'appuyer contre le mur, ayant perçu la voix de son ami qui lui envoya un électrochoc de crainte et de terreur le long de son échine.

-'Quoi ? Non ! Don, je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas ça, je te l'interdis ! Va-t-en !' hurla-t-il de toutes ces forces.

Don Flack cherchait un bouton, une manette ou quelque chose qui puisse au moins enlever les lames de rasoir, ainsi il n'aurait qu'à traverser la piscine de verre, qui était déjà à moitié vide suite au passage d'Adam.

-'Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'aime Don ! Fous le camp d'ici !' continua-t-il à hurler à l'intention de Don qui était plus déterminé que jamais à sortir Adam de là et à sauver sa propre vie. 'Don ? DON !?!?!' hurla-t-il une dernière fois et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança vers la première porte, les lames de rasoir ayant disparues grâce à l'intervention de Flack.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Adam avançait péniblement mais une lueur d'espoir éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, son ami Don Flack qui tendait la main vers lui pour l'inciter à avancer. Il se traîna un peu mais ses jambes fatiguées n'en pouvaient plus et il s'écroula à terre.

-'Bouge pas Adam, je viens te chercher' déclara Don qui réfléchit à comment éviter de se couper avec les débris de verre. Il enleva son veston et le déposa sur la première partie du couloir de verre. Ses lourdes chaussures le protégèrent et il put traverser sans encombre. La deuxième partie fut plus laborieuse et il dut y laisser sa chemise et son marcel pour être certain d'arriver à l'autre porte. Il entra dans la 2e pièce et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Adam. Il leur restait encore 4 minutes pour sortir de là. Don releva la tête du jeune homme qui se perdit dans son regard.

-'Espèce d'enfoiré' déclara Adam sans ménagement, encore en colère que Don ait prit tous ces risques pour lui mais en même temps très ému qu'il l'ait fait.

-'Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir' répondit Don, laissant la tension s'effacer sous forme d'humour, sachant que tout irait bien. Ils étaient si près du but maintenant.

Ils redevinrent sérieux et le jeune homme harassé déclara :

-'Je peux pas marcher'

Don le fit basculer sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à la porte puis traversa à nouveau la rivière de verre, maintenant complètement en sécurité grâce à ses chaussures et ses vêtements déposés pour les isoler des coupures. Ils remontèrent l'escalier et Adam s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son ami, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Détective.

-'Tu sens bon' lui dit-il d'une voix fatiguée et craquée par la soif mais ces mots firent immédiatement sourire Don dans ces circonstances plus qu'étranges.

-'Arrête de parler, c'est bientôt fini' répondit son ami en le sortant enfin de la trappe qui l'avait fait prisonnier. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar et Adam dût enfouir son visage à nouveau dans le cou de Don car la lumière du jour l'aveuglait complètement.

-'J'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement !' hurla Don à l'intention de l'équipe paramédicale qui occupait déjà les lieux, Mac les ayant prévenus dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place.  
Le Lieutenant regarda sa montre et vit avec soulagement qu'ils étaient sorti une minute avant la fin du temps imparti. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud.

Don déposa délicatement Adam sur la civière de l'équipe de secours comme s'il venait de récupérer une chose fragile et précieuse ce qui, il en était certain, était parfaitement le cas.

Il suivit l'équipe dans l'ambulance, accompagné de Mac, car il y avait assez de place pour plusieurs personnes.

Adam avait la tête redressée sur le brancard et l'infirmier lui posait déjà des compresses désinfectantes sur le visage afin d'éviter les infections possibles. Puis il porta un berlingot d'eau aux lèvres du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse se réhydrater quelque peu.

Depuis le début du voyage en ambulance, Don n'avait pas lâché la main d'Adam, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Mac qui esquissait un sourire de soulagement et dont le regard protecteur les couvait tous les deux.

Un baxter diffusait des antibiotiques en intraveineuse afin de couvrir toute éventualité d'infection ou même de septicémie.

-'Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit...' commença Adam, ne quittant pas Don des yeux. '... Tu sens bon' continua-t-il avec un sourire avant de fermer ses yeux et d'enfin se laisser aller au repos qu'il avait mérité.

Don sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux d'Adam et contre toute attente et sans se soucier des personnes aux alentours, déposa un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

Mac se débarrassa de son veston et le posa sur les épaules de Don qui avait carrément oublié qu'il n'avait plus de chemise et qu'il était torse nu. Les infirmiers échangèrent un regard surpris et l'un deux se mit à pouffer mais le regard glacial de Mac et les yeux noirs de Don le firent taire sur le champ.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital où l'on fit faire une batterie d'examens à Adam.

Don et Mac attendaient dans le couloir, un gobelet de café bien mérité à la main.

-'Vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous reposer' dit Mac à Don en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Don eut un soupir et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière puis ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais savait bien qu'il était dans la dure réalité de la vie quand il entendit les monitorings et les bruits habituels des hôpitaux.

-'Je rentrerai pas sans lui' répondit Don en regardant son gobelet de café avec un intérêt démesuré.

Il était néanmoins extrêmement confiant et rassuré. Tout se passerait bien et il allait prendre soin d'Adam. Chose encore plus incroyable : le jeune homme lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, à croire que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés mais il savait que cette journée était le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie et d'une nouvelle histoire qu'ils écriraient ensemble.

Mac eut un large sourire. Il avait toujours considéré Don Flack comme un fils, comme une personne dont il était extrêmement fier et même si parfois la vie leur avait fait avoir des différents, ils se retrouvaient toujours.

Il était heureux que les deux hommes se soient trouvés, qu'ils puissent enfin être heureux l'un avec l'autre. Il avait fallu le temps mais il pensait sincèrement que celui-ci pouvait aider à mettre une relation à l'épreuve et à tester la véracité des sentiments. Cette épreuve supplémentaire n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qu'ils entretenaient.

Ils en étaient intérieurement certains tous les deux : tout irait bien à présent.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la libération d'Adam et Don avait passé ses journées à l'hôpital tandis que Mac prenait son relais durant la nuit, permettant ainsi au Détective d'obtenir quelques heures de sommeil. Il ne savait pas que lorsque Don rentrait chez lui, il s'affalait sur le canapé en attrapant un t-shirt d'Adam et essayait de s'endormir péniblement en le tenant contre lui.

Adam était conscient certes et il pestait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, mais il devait rester encore deux ou trois jours car certaines des coupures avaient été profondes et ont du être recousues.

Don s'accrochait péniblement à ce t-shirt vert encore empreint du parfum de son homme et essayait de garder les yeux fermés mais souvent, il voyait le visage tuméfié d'Adam et entendait encore ses cris de douleur. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se leva et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de consulter sa montre qui indiquait 3h23 du matin. Il alluma la télé mais n'y prêta aucune attention et s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé, les yeux hagards. Don sourit en pensant que dans deux petits jours, Adam serait de retour à la maison. C'était étrange mais tellement satisfaisant... à la maison, chez eux et non plus chez lui. Adam serait là, à ses côtés. Il s'était engagé à prendre soin du jeune homme et de toute façon, son état demandait une assistance à domicile. Mais de savoir que ce lieu ne serait plus seulement à lui mais à eux lui donnait des frissons d'anticipation dans le dos.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups sur la porte et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Mac et son regard s'assombrit mais le Lieutenant le rassura :

-'Danny est avec lui. Je devais passer prendre quelques affaires chez moi'.

Soudain, Don se sentit terriblement gêné. Mac s'était proposé pour rester auprès d'Adam lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire décamper mais il se rendait compte que c'est son attitude qui avait poussé son ami à rester à l'hôpital durant toutes ces nuits et que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il l'invita donc à entrer et ouvrit deux bières. Mac, voulant s'asseoir, déposa le t-shirt sur le rebord du canapé et sourit mélancoliquement. Il avait eu les mêmes réflexes au début, avec Claire, se raccrochant à un morceau de robe qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter. A l'exception près qu'Adam était bel et bien en vie, très affecté certes, mais toujours là et Don aurait tout le temps de l'aimer, de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Peut-être prendraient-ils des vacances, le temps de pouvoir se poser.

Don revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Mac qui remarqua les cernes et la pâleur de son visage.

-'Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi Don ?'

Il ne se souvenait pas et ces quelques minutes de répit n'arrivaient pas à lui faire reprendre des forces. Il se sentait vraiment liquidé.

-'J'en sais rien Mac. Je crois que je vais demander une ou deux semaines de vacances'. Dit-il, prenant une gorgée de bière et laissant un long soupir fatigué s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de son ami secouer fermement son épaule et lui rendit le sourire que Mac lui adressait.

-'Ca vous fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux'.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux mais le Lieutenant savait que Don avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ses doutes, de ses peurs et incertitudes et il se sentait prêt à l'épauler au mieux. Il attendait donc que le jeune homme fasse le premier pas, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-'J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, c'est dingue. De toutes les personnes desquelles j'aurai pu tomber amoureux...'

Mac s'installa plus confortablement, attendant que son ami continue à parler mais il se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée de bière.

-'Vous doutez ?' demanda Mac, essayant de cerner la situation. Il ne voulait pas être de mauvais conseil auprès de son ami.

Don soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vague mais son visage arborait un petit sourire.

-'J'essaie de ne pas trop me poser de questions, je me fie juste à ce que je ressens. Vous savez, quand on était là-bas et que je voulais aller le chercher, il a hurlé de toutes ses forces pour que je l'abandonne. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il pensait à moi. Il ne voulait pas que je sois blessé.' Déclara Don qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser tomber cette toute petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. A nouveau, des flashes du visage d'Adam et de ses cris vinrent percuter son esprit.

-'C'est plutôt une bonne chose' répondit Mac, les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas très bien où Don voulait en venir et il semblait lui-même un peu perdu.

Il put voir le Détective esquisser un large sourire et pour la première fois depuis leur discussion, il leva les yeux sur lui.

-'Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi' dit Don, qui semblait s'accrocher à ces mots heureux.

-'C'est encore mieux...' continua Mac, essayant de le pousser à avouer ce qui le tracassait vraiment mais il eut un éclair de lucidité et comprit. 'Vous pensez que ce n'était pas sincère ?'

Don posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse et poussa à nouveau un soupir lourd de sens.

-'J'en sais rien Mac. J'ai peur qu'il ait dit ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir, par peur ou je ne sais pas...'

Posant une main sur son épaule, ce qui capta son attention, le Lieutenant essaya de chasser ses doutes.

-'Ecoutez Don, tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Et j'ai vu qu'Adam, au delà de sa propre peur, était terrifié qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous l'avez dit, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Personne ne serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie sans une excellente raison. Je pense que ce qu'Adam vous a dit était un cri du cœur et qu'il pensait mille fois ses mots'.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le jeune Détective qui eut un autre sourire mélancolique. Il avait envie d'être déjà le lendemain, de pouvoir emmener Adam loin de l'hôpital, de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il voulait parler, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le regarder et se rendre compte qu'il était en vie, tout simplement.

Le portable de Mac vibra dans sa poche et il lut le message qui y apparut :

« Adam juste réveillé, réclame Don à corps et à cris. Les infirmières deviennent folles et le Doc devient sourd. »

Mac se leva devant l'air ébahi du Détective, prit sa veste et se tournant vers lui, lui dit :

-'Vous vous sentez prêt pour une virée nocturne ?'

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital sur le coup des 4h du matin et avaient été exceptionnellement contactés par Danny car Adam refusait toute médication ou même tout approchement de la part du médecin, ce qui l'avait décidé à faire appeler Don et Mac à la rescousse.

-'Docteur Blake, que se passe-t-il ?' demanda le Détective en arrivant près de la chambre d'Adam.

Le médecin poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant arriver et lui répondit :

-'Dieu merci, vous êtes là ! Monsieur Ross se montre impossible. Nous n'arrivons pas à le faire tenir tranquille !'

Don se dirigea sans hésiter vers la chambre et s'introduit à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Dans le lit se tenait un Adam apparemment plus que nerveux, fixant la fenêtre avec un intérêt démesuré, tandis que les rayons de la lune faisaient apparaître ses cicatrices aux yeux de Don.

-'Adam ?' dit-il d'une voix douce, invitant le jeune homme à le regarder, ce que celui-ci fit avec vivacité.

-'Don ! Tu es venu...' répondit-il, prenant quelques secondes pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Don Flack était bien dans sa chambre d'hôpital à 4 heures du matin.

Le Détective s'assit sur le rebord du lit et son premier geste fut de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme afin de le calmer quelque peu. Il prit son temps pour appuyer ses lèvres délicatement, emprisonnant le visage d'Adam au creux de ses mains. Tous deux aimaient ce contact d'une peau chaude et douce contre la leur.

Don s'écarta, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui esquissait un fin sourire et dont les joues étaient rosies.

-'Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé' demanda le Détective d'une voix basse.

Adam remonta les genoux sur sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour pendant que la main de Don était toujours posée sur son épaule.

-'J'arrivais pas à dormir, je faisais des cauchemars...' dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, les larmes remontant dans ses yeux.

-'C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu...' commença Don mais il se trompait sur le contenu des rêves d'Adam et le jeune homme lui coupa la parole.

-'Non, c'est toi que je voyais. Tu essayais de me sortir de là et tu n'arrivais pas à avancer. Et on a entendu la porte se refermer et tu étais dans l'autre pièce... puis on mourrait... toi, loin de moi' disait-il maintenant sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, ce que fit Don du revers de sa main.

A nouveau, il s'avança vers Adam et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui.

-'Adam, on est là bien vivants et on va se sortir de cette histoire'. Dit Don en forçant le jeune homme à plonger son regard dans l'intensité du sien.

Tous deux prirent conscience qu'ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassés et d'un mouvement d'abord hésitant, Don pencha sa tête vers Adam et regarda une dernière fois son homme. Ne trouvant aucune objection à son mouvement, il déposa d'abord ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles du jeune homme puis se recula deux secondes plus tard. En plongeant son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, il y vit plusieurs choses que son baiser avait semblé réveiller. Il y vit de l'envie, de l'amour et du désir et ses soupçons ne tardèrent pas à se confirmer quand il sentit un Adam confiant fondre sur lui, attraper sa chemise avec force et l'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Don sentit cette boule dans son ventre mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas due à la peur. Les lèvres du jeune homme avaient un goût absolument incroyable, un mélange de citronnelle et de cannelle et elles étaient douces et chaudes. Cela ne paraissait même pas étrange à Don d'embrasser un autre homme. Il s'en fichait complètement, il le désirait tellement. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans ce baiser et Don fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Adam frôler ses lèvres qu'il écarta avec un bonheur non dissimulé, les laissant se découvrir d'avantage.

Même passionné, leur baiser était lent et expérimental mais la hâte et l'envie mirent leur grain de sel et leurs mains commencèrent à se mêler à la partie. Celles d'Adam faisaient des va-et-vient sur le torse de Don tandis qu'il caressait le cou et les cheveux de son homme.

Ils n'auraient pas pris la liberté de s'accorder plus qu'un baiser dans ce lieu et n'eurent pas l'occasion de le faire quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils se séparèrent à regret, fusillant du regard l'envahisseur.

-'Oops, désolé Flack' déclara Danny qui ne savait plus où se mettre et porta une main à sa nuque, la frottant vigoureusement pour marquer sa gêne.

Don, encore trop envoûté par les sensations qu'il avait vécu, ne dit rien alors qu'il crevait d'envie de chasser Danny de la chambre et de continuer à embrasser Adam.

-'Mac m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il avait fait un arrangement avec le Doc. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous' ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux amants échangèrent un léger baiser puis Adam planta ses yeux azur dans le regard turquoise de Don avant de lui demander, presque de le supplier :

-'Don, emmène-moi loin d'ici, s'il te plait'.

Comment pouvait-il résister à cela ? Voir son homme avec un regard de chien battu lui demander de le ramener chez lui.

Il se leva et entraîna le jeune homme hors du lit puis lui répondit, tout en gardant ses mains prisonnières des siennes :

-'On rentre chez nous'

Leur regard ne se quittèrent pas et Adam leva les sourcils devant cette affirmation.

-'Chez nous ?' demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de surprise et d'espoir tout à la fois.

Don se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front et sa tempe avant d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Son regard ne trahissait que son amour et sa confiance lorsqu'il répéta :

-'Chez nous'.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Adam s'était endormi sur le siège passager alors que Don le ramenait chez eux. La pluie tombait à verse et frappait les vitres avec une force inouïe. Le Détective avait hâte de rentrer dans son cocon confortable et chaleureux où il prendrait soin de panser les plaies d'Adam. Il comptait leur préparer un repas gargantuesque qu'ils méritaient tous deux après les plateaux infâmes de l'hôpital. Puis, il lui ferait couler un bain aux huiles essentielles avant qu'ils n'échouent tous les deux sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Il se rappela les recommandations du médecin, à savoir de ménager le jeune homme et de lui faire prendre ses médicaments ainsi que de l'obliger à beaucoup de repos. Don savait qu'Adam avait besoin de douceur et de temps, ou du moins le pensait-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut pourtant comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son genou et d'un mouvement rapide, il planta son regard dans celui d'Adam et ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Arrêtés au feu rouge, son sourire se perdit pourtant lorsqu'il sentit que le scientifique remontait sa main en un mouvement caressant sur sa cuisse. Il se mordit la lèvre, contenant ainsi le soupir qui l'habitait mais son attitude n'échappa pas à Adam qui esquissa un sourire en coin, heureux d'avoir atteint son objectif.

Leur regard se croisa à nouveau et l'air tendu de l'habitacle suintait le désir à plein régime.

Leur respiration était déjà lourde et Don pensa que sa soirée romantique allait rapidement se retrouver au placard.

-'Adam...' prononça-t-il dans un souffle qui éventait le désir mais qui contenait un avertissement. Son regard était noirci mais il fronçait les sourcils, tentant de dissuader le jeune homme d'aller plus loin. 'Rappelle-toi de ce que le médecin a dit...' continua-t-il, espérant que cela allait persuader son compagnon mais il devait bien avouer qu'au fond de lui-même, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était d'arriver rapidement chez lui et d'emmener Adam dans sa chambre. Ou dans le salon. Dans la salle de bain, peut-être ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait attendre d'avoir passé la porte pour embrasser passionnément son homme.

Et il ne put retenir ce soupir quand la main d'Adam descendit dangereusement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à l'aine.

Don se gara en quatrième vitesse et sa précipitation fit sourire Adam. En voulant sortir de la voiture, sa petite machination prit cependant fin car ses coupures lui empêchèrent de détacher sa ceinture correctement et ce fut au tour de Don d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du Détective formant un « Je te l'avais dit » silencieux.

-'T'as voulu jouer au plus malin...' commença Don et son compagnon poussa un grognement d'impatience qui lui arracha un petit rire.

Il sortit et aida Adam à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Du coup, la tension sexuelle était quelque peu retombée et Don espérait qu'il pourrait mettre ses plans à exécution même s'il désirait terriblement le jeune homme, il laissa néanmoins ses pulsions sur le côté. Il n'avait pas envie de compromettre la guérison de son homme, il savait qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Et il possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac au cas où son compagnon se montrerait récalcitrant...

Adam s'affala sur le canapé pendant que Don enfilait des vêtements un peu plus confortables, à savoir un vieux jean délavé et un débardeur blanc. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva le jeune homme couché sur le dos, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Don en avait le souffle coupé mais il n'avait pas envie de tout compromettre ou de se précipiter.

Le regard d'Adam se voila lorsqu'il vit le patchwork d'émotions se tisser dans l'esprit de son aîné.

-'Tu... tu ne me désires pas' dit le jeune homme dans un murmure, la tête baissée, sentant ses larmes prêtes à tomber.

L'attitude d'Adam ainsi que cette phrase eurent tôt fait d'inquiéter Don et lorsque son compagnon se leva, il dut l'arrêter pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

-'Adam... parle-moi' le supplia Don mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réaction de son homme qui écarta ses mains loin de ses hanches où elles s'étaient échouées. Il commença à s'énerver, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-'T'as pas compris, j'ai pas envie de parler !'

Don essaya de le calmer en l'entourant de ses bras à nouveau et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-'Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?' demanda-t-il avec douceur, contrastant ainsi avec la tension de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-'Parce que tu veux parler et qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! Tu veux savoir ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin ? De me faire tirer, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me faire baiser'.

Le regard de Don était empreint d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme dans un tel état, coincé entre la colère et la détresse.

-'Adam... arrête, ce n'est pas toi. Cette attitude, ce langage... ça ne te ressemble pas'.

Le scientifique s'écarta de lui, un rire sarcastique s'échappant de ses lèvres. Mais ce rire était aussi plein de peine et de regrets.

-'Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. Je suis faible Don, je l'ai toujours été ! Personne ne voudra d'un mec comme moi. Celles de mon père n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait que cette ordure m'en couvre aussi...' continua-t-il, le regard habité d'une lueur de folie qui effraya le Détective.

-'Regarde-moi ! Je suis un monstre, Don ! Un putain de monstre recouvert de cicatrices.' Dit-il avec véhémence. Il enleva sa chemise d'un geste sec, montrant son dos déjà strié de marques anciennes, celles que Don aurait pu voir lors de la première soirée, alors qu'Adam prenait sa douche. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait chassé de la salle de bain, pour cacher l'objet de sa honte. Les marques étaient profondes, d'un rouge violacé et striaient le dos du jeune homme depuis ses omoplates jusqu'à la hauteur de son bassin.

Don s'approcha pourtant de lui et Adam n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Son visage était humide des larmes de rage qu'il avait versées.

-'Ecoute-moi bien parce que ce que je vais dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Moi je veux de toi. Je te désire à en crever Adam ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, comme tu as voulu donner ta vie pour moi.' Commença-t-il alors qu'il vit que le calme semblait revenir dans l'océan azur des yeux du jeune homme. 'Moi aussi j'ai des cicatrices mais ça ne change absolument rien. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne l'as jamais été et ce comportement est juste destiné à faire sortir ta colère...'

Adam, sentant les mains de Don placées de part et d'autre de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, lui dit sur le ton du défi :

-'Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu voudrais de moi'.

-'Pourquoi je veux de toi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que du plus profond de moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi ! Je t'aime, Adam !' acheva-t-il, la voix plus haute qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée. Ces derniers mots s'échappèrent dans un souffle rauque et sa voix se brisa, tandis qu'il prit le visage de son homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fut heureux de sentir le jeune laborantin répondre avec passion et envie à son baiser. Don savait que les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles et qu'il ne devait pas prendre trop personnellement les attaques de son compagnon car sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre tout le mal qu'il avait dut subir.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes d'Adam rouler sur ses joues, leur goût salé se déposant sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, plongeant leur regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, s'apportant mutuellement une mince stabilité.

-'J'ai tellement mal, Don. Je... je veux mourir'.

Don le savait, il le sentait. Il était passé par là après la mort de Jess. Il avait eu tellement mal, blessé au plus profond de son âme, que lui aussi aurait voulu mourir. Et en même temps, il savait qu'Adam voulait vivre. C'était étrange et compliqué. Ils voulaient juste arrêter de souffrir une fois pour toutes.

Prit par un élan de tendresse, il lui déposa une flopée de petits baisers sur les tempes et le front, en passant même par les paupières, tenant toujours fermement son visage entre ses doigts.

-'Ne dis pas ça...'

Mais il fut à nouveau coupé par le jeune homme qui ne se cachait plus pour pleurer. Il en avait besoin, il devait évacuer cette pression et cette rage d'une manière ou d'une autre même s'il s'en voulait déjà d'inclure Don.

-'Je ne suis plus qu'un corps... à l'intérieur, je me sens déjà mort, Don'. Répondit Adam dont la voix était craquée par l'émotion.

-'Si tu as mal, c'est que tu es encore bien vivant... physiquement et moralement...'

Le corps du jeune homme était secoué de spasmes et son aîné, sentant que ses jambes allaient lâcher, le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se précipita vers l'évier, remplit un verre d'eau et prit les cachets que le médecin lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne quittent l'hôpital.

Sur le divan, Adam était recroquevillé comme un animal meurtri, psalmodiant des paroles chaotiques.

-'Tiens, prends ces 2 cachets' dit doucement Don en portant le verre aux lèvres de son homme.

Trop épuisé, ce dernier n'eut plus la force de protester et s'exécuta, plantant son regard vide et rougi par les larmes dans l'azur des yeux de Don.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin et murmura avant de fermer les yeux :

-'Je t'en prie, Don... si tu m'aimes... laisse-moi mourir. Tue-moi...'

Don attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les paroles d'Adam fussent claires dans son esprit. Toujours accroupi près de son homme, il posa son dos contre le canapé et ramena ses genoux vers lui, formant ainsi un bouclier défensif contre un ennemi aussi bien invisible qu'imaginaire. Il s'assura de par deux fois qu'Adam était profondément endormi avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Adam se réveilla en sentant une odeur de pain à la cannelle et de thé flotter dans l'air et titiller ses narines. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait dormi mais il lui semblait que c'était depuis une éternité. Il porta mécaniquement une main à son front, sentant la migraine le frapper de plein fouet et poussa un grognement qui alerta son compagnon.

-'De retour parmi les vivants ?' demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme se leva et tituba quelque peu mais parvint à garder sa stabilité. Don retournait une crêpe dans la poêle et leva ses yeux sur l'homme qui s'installait en face de lui mais qui gardait le regard baissé. Le Détective se dit qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer et continuait donc sa tâche, attendant que ce soit Adam qui prenne l'initiative de parler. Il espérait que c'était la bonne solution et ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps, lorsqu'il entendit la frêle voix du jeune homme.

-'Je te demande pardon, Don...' dit-il sans pour autant oser lever le regard sur son homme.

Sentant qu'il aurait besoin d'aide, Flack posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva le menton, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-'De quoi ?' demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait un soupçon.

-'De... d'avoir complètement pété un plomb. Je... je veux pas mourir... tu sais ?' tenta-t-il d'expliquer, une larme roulant sur son visage qui fut vite effacée par le pouce de Don. Adam se promit que cette larme serait la dernière qu'il verserait à cause du malade qui l'avait enlevé. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir. Que les nuits prochaines seraient hantées d'affreux cauchemars et de cris.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était plus seul, que Don serait à ses côtés plus que tout autre pour l'épauler et le soutenir... pour l'aimer, tout simplement.

Et Don pouvait lire dans ses yeux les réflexions qu'Adam se faisait. Ils laissèrent ainsi un sourire serein naître sur leurs visages.

-'Je sais, Adam... je sais' répondit Don avec calme et douceur, laissant vagabonder sa main sur la joue de son compagnon puis se pencha au dessus du comptoir pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face.

Il ne dut pas demander à Adam s'il avait faim car un grognement se fit entendre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous deux se mirent à pouffer de rire. Il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter et le scientifique se demandait intérieurement depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas senti si heureux, si épanoui ?

Il se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Don et, passant une main derrière sa nuque, attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Le temps s'arrêta une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, les plongeant dans une éternité sereine où seuls leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre.

La température monta d'un cran et Don, sentant qu'Adam était tout à fait détendu et positif, n'hésita pas à frôler ses lèvres de sa langue avide. Son compagnon accepta l'invitation et tous deux commencèrent à mêler leurs mains à la partie.

Un peu chaotiquement, Adam essayait de s'appliquer à enlever le débardeur de Don tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait aux boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Ils étaient comme deux adolescents transcendés par l'émotion d'une première étreinte mais tout ceci était tellement fort et tellement nouveau pour eux qu'ils ne voulaient pas briser la magie du moment.

Don, ne pouvant quitter les lèvres du jeune homme, arriva cependant à les manœuvrer jusqu'à la chambre où il fit tomber la chemise d'Adam au sol, en même temps que son débardeur la rejoignit. Il prit quelques secondes afin d'admirer le torse ferme et assez imberbe en comparaison du sien et son sourire redoubla d'intensité.

Adam, quant à lui, était subjugué par la beauté athlétique de Don et voyant cet amas de muscles, il prit subitement peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci, voyant les doutes du jeune homme, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec conviction. Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui déclara tout simplement mais avec intensité :

-'Je t'aime, Adam'.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme fondit sur lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour reprendre confiance en lui et il rendit à Don sa déclaration en l'embrassant avec force et passion.

Don bascula son amant avec douceur sur le lit et s'allongea lentement sur lui, les deux hommes commençant à sentir l'excitation et le désir prendre le pas sur la situation. Leurs mains prenaient possession de leurs torses et Adam posa les siennes dans le dos de Don, l'attirant encore plus à lui, si c'était encore possible.

Parfois, leurs gestes étaient un peu chaotiques mais au moins, ils savaient qu'ils étaient tous deux novices en la matière, ce qui les plaçait sur un pied d'égalité. Cependant, Don prit les devants, se sentant le devoir d'être le leader car il savait qu'Adam serait trop nerveux pour prendre les initiatives. Ses lèvres descendirent sur le torse du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement. Sa respiration s'était faite lourde et Don pouvait sentir les légers tremblements d'excitation d'Adam sous ses lèvres qui parcouraient son corps.

Adam ne put réprimer un gémissement plus lourd lorsqu'il sentit la main de Don enserrer son érection avec assurance et douceur tout à la fois. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant le mouvement de va-et-vient s'intensifier et il passa ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon qui gémit à son tour. Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, intensifiant l'excitation déjà forte pour la porter à son apogée.

Le reste de leurs vêtements atterrit au sol et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'haleter et de gémir lourdement à chaque fois que leurs virilités entraient en contact, leurs lèvres déjà rougies par les baisers qu'ils échangeaient.

Don s'écarta à peine de son homme pour plonger sa main dans le tiroir et en sortir ce qui lui était nécessaire.

-'Don...' prononça Adam dans un soupir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Le Détective se pencha pour embrasser son amant et plantant son regard dans le sien, lui dit :

-'Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis, d'accord ?' ce à quoi le jeune homme acquiesça. Ses hanches se levèrent d'impatience et un spasme de plaisir le parcourut bien qu'il se tendit légèrement, ce qui inquiéta Don qui le regarda intensément, n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre les deux doigts qu'il venait d'introduire. Il sentit cependant le corps d'Adam se décontracter à nouveau et, encouragé par les gémissements de son homme, continua à le préparer.

-'Pas besoin de ça... c'est toi que je veux' dit-il dans un souffle rauque, aggripant les hanches de Don afin de l'inciter à le pénétrer.

-'Tu en as besoin sinon je risque de...' mais il ne put continuer, l'inquiétude passant sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit Adam crier un « Don ! » extatique. 'Qu...quoi ?' demanda-t-il nerveux, voulant retirer ses doigts mais il sentit la main de son compagnon aggriper fermement son poignet.

Il comprit alors en voyant le sourire béat sur le visage de son homme qu'il venait de stimuler sa prostate et ne s'imaginait pas que ce simple geste pouvait apporter autant de plaisir.

Don remonta sur son corps pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-'J'ai bien cru que tu allais me faire jouir sur le moment' dit Adam dans un souffle.

-'Et le meilleur est à venir' lui répondit Don avec un sourire magnétique. 'Tu es prêt ?' demanda-t-il ensuite, voulant chasser jusqu'au moindre petit doute qui subsistait encore, peut-être...

Il procéda tout en douceur, guettant le moindre signe de douleur de la part d'Adam qui avait enfoui son visage au creux du cou de Don, l'entourant fermement de ses bras. Leurs mouvements finirent par se synchroniser et entre deux baisers, on ne pouvait entendre que leurs gémissements lourds et rauques briser le silence de la chambre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour que l'intensité de leurs mouvements les amène à l'orgasme le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais ressenti.

Front contre front, ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, écoutant les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs se calmer petit à petit.

Don s'allongea, enlaçant Adam tout contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front moite.

Le silence fut brisé par le Détective.

-'J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait partir quelques temps... s'éloigner de New York, du labo, de notre vie quotidienne... qu'en penses-tu ?' demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui resserra son étreinte autour de son torse.

-'C'est une bonne idée... mais pour aller où ?' demanda-t-il alors, ne sachant pas réellement où ils pourraient passer du temps, peut-être même beaucoup de temps, jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se calme.

Don respira profondément, poussa un soupir rempli d'espoir et répondit :

-'Là où le vent nous portera'.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Laboratoire de la police scientifique.

5 ans plus tard...

Mac avait convoqué tout le monde dans son bureau après les heures de service. Il venait en effet de recevoir une lourde enveloppe provenant de vieux amis dont l'écriture lui était familière. Il l'ouvrit avec un air solennel et commença sa lecture, un franc sourire sur le visage.

_« Chers Mac et Stella, Danny et Lindsay, Sheldon, Sid et tous les autres... _

_Nous sommes désolés d'avoir donné si peu de nouvelles depuis notre départ, mais la vie a tôt fait de nous rattraper et après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous comptions en profiter pleinement. Nous voulions rompre avec notre vie passée afin que nos cicatrices disparaissent mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous faisions fausse route. Les cicatrices s'amenuisent avec le temps, mais elles restent néanmoins présentes._

_Je vous écrit depuis notre 'chez-nous', ce cocon que Don et moi avons su construire et qui nous apporte chaque jour le bonheur et la félicité que certains cherchent toute leur vie. Nous habitons un cottage blanc aux fenêtres bleu pâle, situé sur la pointe sud de Kinsale, notre bourgade. Devant nous s'étend l'océan à perte de vue tandis que les Highlands nous font office de jardin sans clôtures.  
Cinq ans déjà que nous avons quitté New York mais le temps n'a pas eu raison de notre amitié à tous, il n'a fait que renforcer les liens étroits que nous avions tissés. _

_Danny et Lindsay : merci de nous avoir envoyé ces photos de la petite Lucy. Ce qu'elle a grandi ! Don dit qu'elle ressemble à son père de plus en plus et je me demande s'il parle de sa bouille ou de son caractère (ne m'en veux pas Messer, tu sais bien qu'on te taquine). Félicitations pour le petit frère que vous allez bientôt lui donner. J'espère que vous avez déjà pensé à quelques prénoms (du genre 'Don' ou 'Adam' histoire de penser encore plus à nous !). _

_Don et moi tenons à vous féliciter, Mac et Stella. Une promotion en tant que chef du département et un mariage en vue, ce n'est pas rien. Nous serons très heureux de faire le déplacement jusqu'à New York pour l'heureux évènement. _

_Vous avez tous réussi à bâtir votre vie comme la plupart des gens espèrent un jour construire la leur. Don et moi n'avons pas dérogé à cet espoir. _

_L'arrivée sur la terre de mes ancêtres ne fut pas aisée au début et nous manquions cruellement de repères mais nous avons réussi à faire face à toutes les épreuves comme nous l'avions fait auparavant, en restant unis. _

_Nous n'avons, par ailleurs, eu aucune difficulté à faire accepter notre relation aux habitants qui sont tous devenus des amis proches. _

_Don est à présent le Lieutenant le plus respecté de la police de notre faubourg. Certes, il s'agit d'une petite ville mais nous aspérions à la tranquillité et cette nouvelle vie nous convient._

_Quant à moi, j'ai laissé tomber ma panoplie du parfait chimiste pour me consacrer à notre foyer car comme vous tous, nous avons également construit notre vie familiale puisque je suis officiellement et depuis 1 an, Monsieur Adam Ross-Flack. _

_Don et moi avions l'espoir d'organiser une réception post-maritale lors de notre prochain séjour à New York où vous serez, bien évidemment tous conviés. _

_Mais la vie s'est encore montrée plus douce que nous ne l'avions espérée. _

_Deux mois après notre arrivée, en allant prendre un verre au pub de la ville, nous avons fait la connaissance d'une jeune serveuse Irlandaise de 23 ans, Ayleen McConey. _

_Au fil du temps, notre amitié s'est muée en une volonté de fonder une famille, tous ensemble, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. _

_C'est ainsi qu'Ayleen a accepté de venir vivre avec nous et de nous donner le plus beau des cadeaux... »_

Mac s'arrêta de lire quelques secondes pendant que les autres retenaient leur souffle, se demandant pourquoi il stoppait sa lecture.

Il sourit avant de reprendre :

_« ... j'ai dû m'arrêter d'écrire cinq minutes avant qu'une catastrophe ne réduise notre cuisine en cendres. Cette catastrophe s'appelle Killian, un gamin haut comme trois pommes qui du haut de ses 3 ans et demi ne jure que par les frites et les donuts. Don rétorque souvent qu'il tient plus de nos origines américaines que de celles de sa mère. _

_Les longs cheveux roux de ma femme, de notre femme, Ayleen McConey Ross-Flack (c'est un peu long je vous l'accorde) flottent bercés par la brise de Novembre. Son éclat de rire vibre dans l'air et est aussitôt rattrapé par celui de Don, tout aussi léger. _

_Killian se dandine vers eux, de la farine plein la figure. Cet enfant nous tuera un jour, Don en est persuadé. _

_Il me semble que le temps s'est suspendu à leur sourire tandis que le soleil se couche sur l'océan qui nous sépare... »_

Mac examina la fin de la lettre qui était signée_ « Vous nous manquez tous énormément car vous êtes avant tout notre famille. _

_Nous nous retrouverons bientôt._

_Adam, Don, Ayleen et Killian. »_

La brise frappait les carreaux du bureau de Mac. Danny fit passer la lettre à Lindsay qui sourit en voyant le petit cœur dessiné par Killian. Sheldon admira la signature calligraphiée d'Ayleen et Stella éclata de rire en reconnaissant l'écriture chaotique d'Adam.

Mac posa sa main sur la vitre froide, sentant son cœur gonflé d'une joie dont la provenance lui était inconnue. Dehors, une plume s'amusait à virevolter et à tourbillonner dans le vent.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Don enlaçait Adam sur le haut de la colline. Tempe contre tempe, ils contemplaient le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon. Une nuée de plumes blanches furent emportées par la brise parfumée de l'automne.

Une voix familière leur parvint de la cuisine dont la porte s'ouvrit sur eux, dégageant des odeurs d'épices.

-'Les garçons... le dîner est prêt'.

Adam déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Don puis ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspirant l'air à pleins poumons et se sentant plus vivant que jamais. Il scruta l'horizon une dernière fois, un sourire malicieux sur le visage avant de rejoindre sa famille.

Ils étaient nés pour cette vie. C'était leur destinée. Et ils savaient maintenant pourquoi ils avaient survécu.

FIN.


End file.
